


Moments Of Light In The Darkness We Live In

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [126]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age of Ruin, Aging, BAMF Cor Leonis, Baba Caelum, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Comfort, Comfort Some Hurt, Darkness, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Happniess, Hope, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, M/M, Multi, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Preparation, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum Lives, Romantic Fluff, Safety, Softness, Strength, Tenderness, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, Unintentional flirting, Worry, excitment, hardship, joy, light - Freeform, precious moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: The Age of Ruin had begun.Darkness had swept over the world of Eos. Daemons were running wild. People were suffering and dying. In a world such as this, it was hard to find any joy or happiness as everyone waited for the King of Light to return and save them all.But with the moments of joy the people of Eos found, they savoured every last second of it.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Weskham Armaugh & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum & Cid Sophiar, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 87
Kudos: 43





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more than likely going to be very Cordyn and Prom centric, as this series is about them XD with a few snippets of the others lives over the 10 years of darkness. 
> 
> Don't worry. This is NOT going to be the only story that will cover the age of ruin, there is at least 10 years of stories to cover and one fic could not possibly do the job. I just wanted to write fluff. And lots of it. Considering the age of ruin is meant to be a time for hardship, I wanted to write some happiness. 
> 
> Plus, it will give you all a little preview of what I have planned XD 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy :)

It had been 150 days of complete darkness, save for the purple hue in the sky. 

As far as everyone within the safety of the magical wall knew; the people that remained in Niflheim were all dead or worse… they had turned into monsters. It was a cruel reality that what remained of the world were coming to terms with, no more so than King Regis who felt guilty he couldn’t save all of Eos, but that wasn’t the only problem they were facing. There was many challenges that they had to face after they accepted the fact this was the world they now lived in. Firstly, the food was running out. The darkness was preventing the plants from growing. They had tried to solve the issue by making warehouses to grow plants in a warm and controlled environment, and it worked, but there still wasn’t enough to go around for everybody. People were dying and they would continue to do so if they didn’t come up with a solution quickly. Secondly, due to the lack of resources, electricity was becoming scarce. Only certain places within Lucis had it: Insomnia, Lestallum, Hammerhead and an abandoned Niflheim stronghold in the Duscae region. Because of the lack of electricity, medicine was being produced at the lowest rate in history and infant mortality rate and had skyrocketed as a result. Water was getting harder and harder to clean and, unfortunately, that wasn’t even the worst of it. Since it became apparent that Lunafreya was indeed pregnant, she had stopped healing those infected with the scourge completely, for it wasn’t safe for the child growing in her belly, but the consequences of her actions were dire. A small minority of people who had come to Lucis from Niflheim, were infected with the scourge and there was no cure for them. None at all. That was when Somnus offered a solution by banishing the individuals from the safety of the wall and out into the darkness of Eos. Unfortunately, unless they wanted to revert back to burning people, it was the only thing they could to prevent the spread of infection further. 

It broke everyone’s hearts, especially Regis, Ardyn and Luna’s. 

Regis felt beyond guilty and upset that he couldn’t uphold his promise in protecting his people. Ardyn felt distraught because history was beginning to repeat itself again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And Luna was devastated because if she wasn’t carrying a baby she would have been able to fulfil her duty as Oracle and save lives that were now lost. As for Somnus… no words could express how much he despised himself and the guilt that was swarming around him for even suggesting they take action this way, let alone execute it. But no one else would, and in order for the majority to survive the eternal night, he had to take action, no matter how much it killed him from the inside.

Everything seemed hopeless and the Age of Ruin had begun. 

Darkness had swept over the world of Eos. Daemons were running wild. People were suffering and dying. In a world such as this, it was hard to find any joy or happiness as everyone waited for the King of Light to return and save them all.

But with the moments of joy the people of Eos found, they savoured every last bit of it.

* * *

**Ardyn, Cor and Prompto:**

Considering Ardyn thought he only had 10 years left on this planet, he was going to spend all the time he could with the two most important people in the world to him. 

His husband and son. 

“OW!” Cor winced, jerking away from his husband. “Did you have to be so fucking rough!” 

Ardyn laughed, kissing Cor on top of the head to make him feel better. “Darling, you are complaining over your hair.”

“Ass Hat, if this was the other way around you, would be in tears by now.” Cor grumbled, folding his arms across his chest in a huff, trying his best to stay still in the chair he was sitting in. 

“Fortunately for me, My Marshal, it isn’t.” Ardyn smirked, placing his hand in front of his husband’s face. “There you go. That’s the last grey hair out.” 

Cor’s expression hardened when he took the thing out of Ardyn’s hand and stared at it with hatred. Cor had had many grey or white hairs in the past, however he had put all of them down to stress. Now because he was getting on in years he knew he could no longer solely blame it on that… It was disheartening to say the least. The sad truth was he was getting old and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Ardyn wrapped his arms around Cor’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. “Look on the bright side, my darling, you will probably go a dusty blonde colour before you go completely grey.” 

“Yeah that makes me feel so much better.” Cor uttered out sarcastically, gripping one of Ardyn’s strong arms in his hand, still looking at the hair. 

Ardyn rubbed his face against Cor’s head and whispered sweetly into his husband’s ear. “You will still be desirable to me no matter what colour hair you have.” 

“Thanks, Ardyn.” Cor smiled. 

“You are very welcome, My Marshal.” Ardyn said with pride, taking in his husband’s scent. “My, my, you smell delightful. Have you used shampoo? We are meant to be rationing the stuff, my darling.” 

“It’s called coconut milk.” 

“Where have you been keeping that, I wonder?” 

“Cid has some.” 

Ardyn rolled his eyes. “That means I won’t be able to enjoy that luxury.” 

“You know he likes you.” 

“He has a funny way of showing it.” 

Cor couldn’t help but laugh, but it soon faltered into nothing. Cid… He was 78 now. He may still be the old Greasemonkey that Cor loved to bits, but he was old too. Unfortunately, the elderly weren’t so lucky in this harsh and unforgiving world they were forced to live in. Cor didn’t know what he would do if…

“Darling, what’s wrong?” 

Ardyn’s voice pulled Cor out of his negative mindset, but he knew his face had dropped at the thought. By this point, Ardyn had let go of Cor and knelt down on the floor in front of him face full of worry. 

In a low voice, he responded. “I don’t want to lose Cid.” 

Ardyn placed a hand to Cor’s cheek and gave him a weak smile. “I won’t let that happen, darling. Nor will he. He is that stubborn, I am pretty sure he will outlive us all.”

Cor touched his husband's cold hand and nodded. “Maybe.” 

“No maybe about it.” Ardyn assured him, kissing him on the lips briefly. “Don’t get upset about things that haven’t happened yet. We have so many things to be thankful for in this world. Prompto is alive and well and so is Regis and Clarus. Iris and Gladiolus are a force to be reckoned with, as is Ignis. We have Cerbie with us still, the wall is up thanks to Somnus and we are saving all the lives we can. Lunafreya and Noct’s baby will be with us in a month or two and the most important thing is that we have each other. You, me, Prompto. That is what you should focus on. The good, not the bad.” 

“I thought you hated religion.” Cor smirked. 

“Pardon?”

“You are getting all preachy on me.”

Ardyn shivered. “Eww.” 

Cor laughed harder than before. “I think it suits you. Kind of a turn on, not gonna lie.” 

“Is that so?” Ardyn grinned devilishly. 

“Yeah.” 

Cor held on to Ardyn’s coat, pulled him closer towards him so he could press his lips against his husbands. Cor hummed as he felt Ardyn gently grab at his jacket and pull on him too so they were closer together, losing themselves in the kiss. Moments like this were becoming less frequent now. Ardyn was constantly tired with helping Somnus with the wall and Cor had to leave a lot and ensure that the people of Eos were safe and had enough food and water. It was hard, but Ardyn was right. Living in the moment was so much better than dwelling on the negatives of the future. 

Cor pulled away and breathlessly said. “I love you, Ardyn.” 

“I love you more.” Ardyn confirmed, kissing him once more. 

“Dads seriously.” The sound of their son's voice forced them to pull away from each other. They weren’t mad in the slightest. Prom had been helping combat the darkness and he was hardly ever in Insomnia either. It was lovely to see him. “You have a bedroom right upstairs, you know that.” 

“We know Sunbeam.” Ardyn said, standing up with his arms outstretched. “Come here.” 

Prompto hugged him immediately and smiled. “It’s good to see you. I’ve missed you.”

“We’ve missed you too, mate.” Cor said, joining in with the hugging. 

Cor and Ardyn could finally breathe. Phones had basically been abandoned in this world. They wasted too much energy and the radio was the best form of communication, but they could only use them at certain times of the day and sometimes Prompto wasn’t able to get hold of one so he could let them know he was safe. But he was safe. And he was in their arms and they were together. That was the important thing.

* * *

**Lunafreya, Ravus and Regis:**

Luna gently rubbed her swollen belly as she stared out into the darkened sky. A fire was the only thing that was lighting up the room, not even the moon shone down upon them anymore. Fear latched onto her heart as she worried what world she was going to be bringing her’s and Noctis’s child into. That wasn’t her only fear. She had no idea how she was going to handle motherhood, especially without her husband to support her. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she felt so lost and scared. Life was challenging enough without this impending apocalypse, now she not only had to protect herself but the child growing inside of her. She wasn’t certain that she up to the task- 

She gasped at the little flutter of movement. She moved her hand to the area she had felt it and smiled. “I don’t mean to be sad, my little star. I only want what is best for you.” 

She had no idea what sex the baby was going to be. They stopped using ultrasounds a while ago, but Noctis used to call her, his ‘moon and stars’. It only seemed fitting to honour him with granting their child with the latter of her nickname. 

When she felt a kick again, she couldn't help but smile and whisper. “I know you are strong, you have your daddy’s blood and I can’t wait for him to meet you. He is going to love you as much as I already do now.” 

“You should sit down, sister.” Ravus said, interrupting her bonding time with her child. She didn’t mind though. In this world, her and her brother’s relationship had strengthened to what it had been before the fall of their kingdom. “You need to rest as much as you can.” 

“I am alright, Ravus. She is wriggling about. I felt like she needed a walk.” 

“ _She?_ ” 

Luna blushed. “Well, I don’t know exactly but considering most members of our family gave birth to girls first, I am assuming I will follow suit.” 

“Most Caelum’s bore males first.” Ravus stated, a hint of venom lingering on his tone. 

Luna tutted. “I thought you had forgiven Regis for what happened.” 

“I have. Your grandfather by law, however…” 

“His decisions, past and present, are more than unorthodox, but he is trying his hardest to lessen the number of lives lost.”

Ravus grimaced. “Perhaps. I still don’t trust him.” 

“Well, I do.” Luna said with certainty. “And so does my father-in-law, that is good enough for me.” 

“I do not wish to quarrel. Not in your condition. And the King wants to see you.” Ravus said, gesturing for his sister to take his arm. 

She did without question and the pair traversed through the Citadel, with only medieval torches to light their way. Ravus and Luna found comfort with this lighting. Before they were invaded, this lighting was what they were used to. Now, that they had it back it provided them with some comfort. Not a lot, but some. On the way to see Regis, the pair spoke of life before all this, before the Niffs, and they spoke about the future and Ravus promised his sister he would protect his niece or nephew with everything he had. She hugged her brother’s arm in abid to say thank you. Despite her brother’s initial reaction to her pregnancy, she knew he was excited. Everyone was. It was the spark of hope their family needed to get through this long night. 

When she stepped into Regis’s quarters, she let go of her brother and hugged her father-in-law. 

“How are you today, Regis?” Luna asked sweetly, taking a seat next to him. 

“Alright. A little tired, but nothing more. However, you are the one everyone is worried about.” He reminded her, unable to wipe his smile off his face. He was so excited with the prospect of becoming a grandfather that he, like Ravus, wanted nothing but for Luna to feel safe, comfortable and be stress free. 

“I am perfectly fine.” She assured him. 

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Regis asked, smiling at Ravus as he took a seat next to Luna. 

She shook her head. “Not yet. I was wondering if there are any traditional names, one might call the heir to the Lucian throne?” 

“Oh my dear, you shouldn’t decide on a name based on tradition. You should pick one you think will best suit your child. They are not only the future of Lucis but of Tenebrae as well.” 

“That is what I have tried to tell her.” Ravus nodded in agreement. 

Luna sighed. “Because of that, I feel they deserve a name fitting of both.” 

“Whatever you decide, I am sure it will be lovely.” Regis grinned happily.

“If you think your child might be a girl, you should name her accordingly.” Ravus commented. 

“A girl!” Regis gasped with excitement. 

He would always love Noctis until his dying breath, but he and Aulea had always talked about having a girl after he was born. Unfortunately, that dream never became a reality. To know that he might have a granddaughter… he couldn’t even put it into words how happy that would make him. He would love them no matter what they were or who they chose to be, like everyone else Regis only wanted his son’s child to be healthy. 

“I am not certain.” Luna said. “But I keep catching myself calling them she… so maybe. And I know what I want their name to mean regardless of their sex.”

“Yes?” Regis asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

“I would like their name to mean: star.” 

_ That way you can be daddy’s little star too.  _ Luna thought to herself, rubbing her belly, as Regis and Ravus tried to help think up names associated with that word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOCT!!! XD XD XD


	2. Year 2

**Ignis, Cor and Ardyn:**

Ignis was used to the darkness now, he had adapted to it better than most and he was currently working endlessly, like the majority of the people working within the Citadel, to protect what remained of Eos. Since Ardyn went over to Niflheim and retrieved some Solheim technology from the ruins of the Niflheim Empire things had started to get better. There was more electricity to go around, meaning that they could now grow food faster and less people were dying. After Luna had given birth, she had gone back to healing those infected, meaning that no one else would be cast out into the darkness and unintentionally fed to the terrors of the everlasting night. Things seemed to be getting brighter for everyone but Ignis was no fool. He knew that this sombre peace was very unlikely to last long. It was the calm before the storm as it were and Ignis intended to make the most of it. That was why he was here, standing directly outside of Ardyn’s private quarters, nervous as hell but refusing to show it. He couldn’t afford to either. As much as he and Ardyn got on, Ardyn was still a daemon and he could sense fear, nerves- nearly any emotion. Ignis just had to remain composed, calm and collect. He could do this. 

He lightly knocked on the door and soon heard three lots of barking coming from inside the room. _Oh Cerberus Leonis, was loud when he wanted to be._ Ignis let go a small smile shaking his head lightly. 

“Cerberus!” 

Ignis straightened his shirt as he heard the Marshal’s gruff voice through the door, however, Cerbie was still barking like a mad thing. In a way he was glad both of them were present, having this conversation twice was not something Ignis was looking forward to. Asking this once was enough to make the calm advisor nearly tremble-

“My Marshal, leave Cerbie alone. Poor baby, daddy is so mean!”

“You make him be quiet then while I get the bloody door!” 

Ignis couldn’t help but gulp and his nerves started to escalate. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to pay the pair a visit. They had been working around the clock, they were more than likely exhausted and because of the wall, Ardyn had started to get more agitated and angry as the months dragged on. He had even snapped at Prompto the other week for no reason at all, not to mention the bitter things he had said at Cor; all of it was no fault of his own and he never meant a word of it. It was the daemons they didn’t like helping mankind survive, not when it was their destiny to destroy everything on this star.

The door creaked open and Ignis gave the Marshal a nod as he greeted him. “Marshal.”

“Ignis?” Cor said, sounding confused by his presence. “Is everything alright? Does Regis or Clarus need us?” 

“No. I was wondering if I could have a word with yourself and His Grace?” Ignis asked, politely as he could. Recently, he had begun to call Prom’s dads by their given names but for a meeting such as this, he felt he needed to be formal. 

“Sure.” Cor said, letting Ignis into the room. 

Ignis had never been in here before and he wasn’t at all surprised by how old it looked. This was Ardyn Leonis after all, and the man loved to keep to tradition. Before Ignis could settle, Cerbie had already jumped up on him giving him lots of licks before suddenly stopping and looking behind him. It didn’t take long for Ignis to know what Cerbie was looking for. Or rather, who he was looking for. 

He petted the god on all three of its heads. “Sorry, Cerberus, Prom isn’t with me. He is helping Gladio and Iris out today.” 

Cerbie began to whimper and ran over to Cor, sitting directly on his feet, bowing all three of his heads in a ‘pity me’ way. Cor simply ignored the sulking. Cerberus had really been winding him and Ardyn up today. After successfully freeing himself from the daemon dog, Cor gestured for Ignis to sit in the chair opposite Ardyn - who rudely hadn’t greeted Ignis yet - and rolled his eyes at his husband. 

“Excuse Ardyn for his rudeness, he is in a grump today.” 

“You would be too if you had to sit there and listen to fucking Gilgamesh go on a mindless rant for 20 minutes.” Ardyn hissed, resting his chin on his knuckles, pouting away. 

“No, but I had to sit there while Regis cried yesterday about how cute his grandchild was.” Cor happily reminded him. Watching the King coo over his only grandchild, in a mess of tears of joy, took the Marshal back to when Noctis was born. 

“Fair point. How about you listen to mister entitled ``King of Tenebrae’ ’...” 

Ignis did his best not to smirk at the scene in front of him as Cor and Ardyn continued on their little rant at each other. It was nice seeing the pair being so natural when the world outside was anything but; it was quite refreshing. Plus it would give Ignis a moment or two to think about how he was going to do this. He had been planning this for over a year now and considering the current state of the world, he didn’t want to make a promise he would have to break. But… when he had to witness a daemon attack on a family the other week… it finally hit hard how real and how cruel life was. He couldn’t wait, he had to seize the opportunity and do what was right for him and Prom. To him this was the right move. He only hoped Prompto’s parents saw it that way… and Cerbie too of course. 

“Ardyn, enough now. Ignis wants to talk to us.” Cor snapped, forcing their conversation to come to a halt. 

Ignis stopped breathing for a second as the eyes of the three most deadly beings on this planet stared at him. He had to do this. There was no going back. 

“What does he want to talk to us about, I wonder?” Ardyn asked openly, tapping his fingers on his knee. 

He cleared his throat and shuffled to the edge of the chair preparing himself- _Enough of this riff raff!_ There was no point beating around the bush, Ignis was just going to ask… No, he was going to tell them what he was doing. 

“I would like to make you both aware that I will be asking Prompto to marry me next week. And your blessing of the situation would be very much appreciated.”

Ignis was met with only silence as a pair of blue eyes and eight pairs of gold eyes stuck to him like glue. 

Ignis felt his heart rate pick up as the silence lingered and there was nothing he could to take back what he had said. If he was honest, he didn’t want to either. He loved Prompto with all his heart and he wanted to spend the remainder of his life with him, no matter how long that may be. Considering, Cor and Ardyn time together was also restricted; Ignis hoped they would understand the situation he was in.

“Why?” Ardyn asked coldly. 

Ignis hadn’t expected that question. He thought he would get a solid no if anything else, not a question. 

Ignis nodded. “I love your son with all my heart-” 

“No not that,” Cor stated, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Why are you leaving it until next week? Why are you not on your way to ask our son now?”

Ignis opened his mouth and he didn’t know how to respond to that. They were 100% on board with this even though he hadn’t asked them; like they had more than likely anticipated for?

“Because I wanted to make you aware.” 

“Well we know now, so leave and ask our son before my big mouth blabs it to him.” Ardyn ordered pointing towards the door. 

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up, thanked the pair of them and hurried his way through the Citadel, where he would wait for Prom to return. 

When the door closed, and the pair were certain no one could hear them, Ardyn started crying. 

“Oh Ardyn… what’s wrong?” Cor said worryingly, wrapping an arm around his husband. “I thought this was what you wanted to happen.” 

“It is.” Ardyn nodded, blackened tears running down his face. “I never thought I would get to see his wedding day! Now I can! I am so happy!” 

Cor laughed, kissing the top of Ardyn’s head. “You silly daemon.” 

They really liked Ignis. They trusted him with their Sunbeam and they knew for certain Ignis would never let their Prompto down. They were perfect for each other. Now it was up to Prompto. 

And they bloody well hoped he said yes!

* * *

**Somnus and Luna:**

Somnus rubbed his aching shoulder after emerging from his room. 

He was sleepy more frequently now because of the wall in the sky and he felt so bad that he didn’t take the ring from Optimus when the war between Niflheim and Lucis initially broke out. It was causing a consistent strain on his body and he was amazed that Regis wasn’t in a wheelchair by the time he took it from him. Rubbing his tired eyes he aimlessly wandered through the empty corridors of his grandson’s home and thought about how full of life this place used to be. There were guards and glaives on nearly every corridor, Lords and Ladies snopping around the place because they hadn’t seen everything the Citadel had to offer yet. It put a small smile on the ancient King’s face. The construction of the Caelum household was intense but by far one of the greatest things the Founder King had ever accomplished. Not only had he created a secure home for the royal family, but he had given people a livelihood and a stable wage and something they could be proud to be a part of. Some may say that this place was too big or too grand and that the royal family were too up themselves for having a superstructure as their home, but Somnus greatly disagreed. This was like his baby. The only baby that he was never going to outlive. That was something he could be and would always be proud of. 

As he turned the corner he saw Lunafreya looking out of the window. The Oracle tended to do this. Somnus tried not to bother her in case it was her new form of meditation but he had to admit he was curious as to what she was doing. When he approached her, he ensured to walk as loudly as possible so he didn’t startle her. 

She turned to face him, obviously hearing him, and gave him a smile. “Good evening, Somnus.” 

“It’s evening?” Somnus asked with a scoff. All sense of time was lost on him now. 

Luna giggled back. “I certainly hope it is, or I have seriously messed up my child’s bedtime.” 

Somnus yawed. “They’re a Caelum. We have never had set bedtimes.” 

“So I am told.” 

“Sorry, I know you are busy but what are you doing?” 

Luna looked out of the window again and let out a sigh. “I was thinking about Bahamut.” 

Somnus scowled at the god’s name. “There are so many better ways to spend your time.” 

“I know. I was only thinking: why Noctis?” 

“Pardon?” 

“Why Noctis? Why did it have to be my husband that is suffering this way? He can’t watch his child grow because of him and I don’t understand why.” Luna said softly, trying not to get emotional. 

Somnus looked down at the ground, he didn’t like to see her upset. Over these past two years the pair had formed somewhat of a bridge and formed something that could nearly be described as a friendship. Ravus liked to call it a mutual understanding and Somnus more than agreed with him. However, it still didn’t mean he liked to see her in pain and he would do whatever he could to stop any emotional pain from happening to any member of his family, which now included her. There was just one problem with this factor… 

“Unfortunately, Lunafreya, I do not have the answer to your question.” 

“But have you ever thought about it? Ever considered why it was him?” 

“Many times. Ardyn and I have spent many a night thinking the same thing. We have never come to a solid conclusion.” Somnus replied gently. 

“Neither can I.” Luna admitted. “I was wondering the other day, why him? Why Ardyn? Why me? Why you? Why House Caelum and House Fleuret? Why not the Amicitia’s or the Aldercapts that had to suffer this fate? Why was House Caelum, of all the noble Houses of 2000 years ago, why did he pick yours? There has to be a reason for it.” 

Somnus paused. That thought hadn’t dawned on him in a very long time… when it all happened, Somnus honestly thought it was because the divine had spoken and you weren’t meant to question them - despite the fact he did and became King in Ardyn’s stead - as it was seen as disrespectful. But Somnus had no respect for the gods above anymore. He only had time for his family and asking questions such as that would not help them during the long night.

“I haven’t the slightest clue. However, I do know that we have a meeting to get to and I know for certain Ardyn will be of more help to you in answering that question.” 

“You are helpful too.” Luna enforced. 

“Sometimes.” Somnus nodded. 

“When are you going to realise that you are your own worst enemy Somnus Lucis Caelum?” She asked, turning to walk in the direction of their meeting. 

_The day I die._ Somnus thought to himself, catching up to her pace so they could walk together. 

But the Oracle’s words continued to play on the Founder King’s mind for the rest of the evening. She had a point. It was a shame he couldn’t answer it. Ardyn couldn’t answer it either. It was probably something sick and sadistic on the Dragon’s part. Somnus was happy to leave it at that. 

After the meeting had finished, Somnus decided to go for a walk before he went back to bed. As he passed the latest addition to his family bedroom, he heard crying. Unable to ignore the cries of his granddaughter, Somnus entered the room and turned on the light. 

“What has got you all sad?” He asked as he approached the baby who was holding up her arms towards him. He smiled as he gave in to what she wanted and gave her a warm hug. “Come here, why don’t you tell grandpa all about it?”

The little blonde headed baby girl buried her face into his clothes and continued to cry but she wasn’t tense in his arms so he knew she felt safe. “Gran-pa.”

“I’ve got you. You are safe. I promise.”

She stopped crying immediately at his words and snuggled down trying to fall asleep. 

“You, missy, are just like your daddy.” Somnus whispered, rocking her from side to side. “I promise you little one, you are going to have all the time in the world with him when he finally comes back. I will not allow anyone to rob you or him of that.”


	3. Year 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter does mention alcoholism. Thought I would warn you but this chapter is filled with fluff! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

**DadBros:**

“Finally left the garage I see.” Clarus said with a smirk, not caring how relieved he sounded. Cid had come all the way from Hammerhead after all. Despite the wall, it was still dark and anything could have happened to him out there on the road. Sabertusk attacks, landslides, robbers. Everything that the Shield would hate to happen to one of his closest friends. 

“Ardyn was more than happy to come and get you.” Cor rolled his eyes. “I did tell you that on the phone.” 

“And have that daemon thinkin’ I’m incapable? Not a chance in hell, Kid. I still want to be able to scare the shit out of him.” Cid grumbled taking his seat. 

Cor laughed. “Trust me I don’t think there is anything you can do to knock the fear out of him. Anyway, Ass Hat isn’t the reason why you are here. Happy Birthday, Cid.” Cor said with a warm smile covering his features. 

“Thanks, Kid.”

It had been far too long since all five of them had sat down and had a chat. Regis and Clarus were constantly busy with keeping what remained of Eos afloat through the use of budgeting and man power to keep things ticking. While both Cor and Wesk ensured that everything ran smoothly by going out to the different regions of the continent to make sure that no one was taking more than their fair share of resources. As for Cid, he and the rest of the hunters were helping by fixing up cars and upgrading different weapons in case any daemon - other than Ardyn, Prom and Cerberus - broke through the wall. They had little to no time for themselves, let alone each other and Ardyn had been the one that insisted all five of them take a break to spend it with each other. Of course, all five of them kicked up a fuss to which Ardyn promptly threatened to no longer help Somnus maintain the wall if they didn’t. Would he ever go through with that threat? Probably not. Was it something any of them wanted to risk considering how grouchy and snappy the most dangerous being on the planet had gotten recently? Certainly not. If they were all honest, this break was well needed. 

What could go wrong in one day, right? 

“You ain’t ageing like a banana anymore I see Reggie.” Cid joked grinning at the King. 

“You are so mean! The only reason why I’m not kicking you out is because it’s your birthday. You old fart.” Regis bit back with the same level of cheek. 

“Now, now, no fighting.” Wesk tutted away, silencing the pair. 

Before anything else could be discussed, Clarus lifted a white sheet off from the centre of the room to reveal the presents they had gotten for Cid. Because of the lack of resources it was difficult to get him anything materialistic. Anyway, Cid wouldn’t want that. He’d prefer something useful that would help protect himself and Cindy as the long night continued and that was exactly what he got. Wesk got him a new shotgun as his other one had broken last week. Regis managed to locate some of Cid’s old tools that he had left behind when they originally fell out all those years ago. Clarus had asked Iris and Prompto to help him put together a collage of photos of them all over the years; from when they first met up until now. It made Cid smile, despite the fact he saw himself and all his friends visibly ageing before his eyes, iit was a lovely present after all. He could put it in his truck, next to his picture of Mid holding Cindy when she was youngin’. In a weird sort of way, Cid was glad Mid wasn’t here to witness the ‘age of ruin’ or whatever people nowadays were calling it. At least he was at peace and didn’t have the constant stress and worry that everyone else on this planet was going through right now. 

“Okay Cid.” Cor said proudly reaching from behind his chair to receive the present he had gotten for him. “Happy birthday.” 

When Cid, Wesk, Regis and Clarus saw what Cor had their faces dropped. He had a bottle of 50-year-old scotch in his hands and all of them couldn’t help but be fearful for their friend. 

“You ain’t allowed that.” Cid spat staring at him with disappointment in his eyes. 

“I haven’t opened it.” Cor stated defending himself, handing over the bottle straight away so he didn’t scare them any further. “It’s your birthday present, I wouldn’t touch it.” 

“Is Ardyn aware you had that?” Wesk asked, fear lingering on his tone. 

He never wanted to see Cor in that state again, crying only wanting the bottle, thinking it was the only way out. Seeing him with that in his hands was bringing up a lot of unwanted memories of that night and the ex-advisor could have really done without that reminder of his baby brother’s near death experience today. 

“Yes.” Cor confirmed, trying not to sound too frustrated by the apparent lack of trust. “It was his idea and he trusted me enough to give it to you. So you can trust me not to touch a drop while you lot are drinking it.” 

“Cor, maybe that isn’t a good idea.” Regis said, unease seeping into his body. He, like Cid and Wesk, was not comfortable with this at all. 

“It has been nearly 4 years Regis.” Clarus reminded the group, giving his little brother a smile to show his faith in him.

“Thank you, Clarus.” Cor smiled back leaning into his chair. “Go on. It will be funny watching you lot go into la la land.” 

“As long as you're sure, Kid.” Cid checked one last time. The last thing this world needed right now was one of the most important people going down the road of the drunk again. 

“Positive.” Cor nodded. 

To Cor’s credit he didn’t touch the bottle again. He didn’t even feel the urge to have one sip of the stuff. All he could do was sit back and relax with whatever fresh piss arse orange juice the kitchen had made while his friends got drunk. It was really entertaining. They kept reminiscing about old times, taking horrendous jabs at each other and because Cor was the sober one he became the brunt of all their jokes. He didn’t mind. It brought him joy to know that all of them could still have a good laugh with each other. But there was also another perk to being the sober one of the group. It meant that he could remember all that was said and of course he wrote down everything they were saying. He would have recorded it if it wasn’t a waste of electricity. That was until Cid knocked his orange juice all over him when he gave him a hug. Cor fought the urge to hold his nose because of the smell of alcohol on his breath but again, Cor didn’t feel he needed to do that anymore. 

“Kid, I is proud of ya.” Cid slurred his words, pulling Cor down to his level. 

“Thanks Cid.” Cor laughed, trying his best to prevent Cid from falling. Cor didn’t care if he was a hard nut he was still 80 years old and very likely to break something if he fell. “But maybe we should sit down?”

“Nah. I’m good. I just wanna say, you have come so far and I couldn’t be prouder of ya.” 

“Got you lot to thank for that, haven't I?” 

“Nah.” Cid shook his head viciously. “You put ya self down when ya should be taking most of the credit. Life ain’t be kind to ya and I am so proud despite the 34 years we have known each other ya is still a little shit!” 

Cor couldn’t help but laugh at that. “And you are still a greasemonkey, give no shits, old guy.” 

“Watch ya tone, Kid.” Cid warned as Cor finally got him to sit down. 

Cor couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Geez dad, lay off for a second would you?” 

For probably the fifth time in his entire life Cor witnessed Cid cry. Cor didn’t even have time to check if he was okay, before Cid wrapped him up in a massive hug again, crying into his shoulder with tears of drunken joy. 

“You called me dad! That is the best present I could have ever asked for!” 

Cor returned the embrace at those words and small tears fell from his eyes too. Yeah… Cid was basically his dad. He had always looked out for him like one and had been told more then once Cid saw him like a son. Considering it was Cid’s birthday he wasn’t about to take the joy he was currently experiencing away from him- Oh Ardyn was going to love the realisation that Cid was his honorary father-in-law. That made a smirk develop on the Marshal’s face he was going to greatly enjoy informing Ardyn of this.

* * *

**Ardyn and Promtpo:**

Ardyn slammed a massive folder, filled to its capacity with paper, ribbon, magazines and gods know what else, on to the table in front of Prompto as he grinned at his beloved son. 

“Now Sunbeam, here is a folder of all the things that your father and I didn’t have at our wedding. I just thought you might want to have a flick through and pick your fancy.” 

Prompto stared at the folder with disbelief. “This is all the stuff you couldn’t have?!” 

“Oh heavens no. This is just one folder. I have another three stashed away somewhere.” 

“Three?!” Prompto squealed. “I hate to think how much stress you put on poor dad when you first got married.” 

Ardyn giggled. “He had a migraine about six times a month for a year and a half. Believe me, when it was all over he certainly was glad of it.” 

“Yeah, I think I might be too…” 

“Huh?” 

Prompto looked at the table. It wasn’t like he was ungrateful for all the trouble his dad had gone to in order to help him plan and stuff, he just wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted anymore that’s all. He let go a sigh and admitted his feelings. 

“I don’t think Ignis and I should get married.” 

“Why?!” Ardyn gasped, ignoring the pang of anger that popped into his chest. It wasn’t at Prompto. It was entirely towards Ignis because if he had upset his sunbeam…. “What has happened?” 

“Nothing…” 

“Prompto. Please tell me. You were so excited when he asked you. You told me and your father this was all you had wanted since a year after you had been together. If anything has happened I would like to know so I can help you sort it.” 

Prompto shrugged. “If I tell you, you’ll think it is your fault.” 

“My fault?” Ardyn questioned, confusion lacing his tone. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, now I am just curious. Please tell me? I am your dad and it is my job to help you, even if you are 23 now.”

“Promise you won’t blame yourself?” Prom asked, not wanting to see his dad upset at all. 

“I promise.” 

Prompto doubted that. Ardyn had been rather emotional recently. Basically everything was causing him to have an extreme reaction, whether it be floods of tears or intense anger, both of which only Cor could calm him down from. That was what was worrying Prom. His dad wasn’t in the city and he wouldn’t be back for at least a few days either… However, Ardyn was probably going to get more upset if he kept it to himself as they weren’t meant to keep secrets anymore… this was going to be tough. 

“Okay… we both don’t want to get married without Noct here.” 

“Oh… right.” 

“Dad! Please don’t be upset. We don’t blame you. We just… want him to see it; as we got to see his and Luna’s. Gladio doesn’t even want to get married until Noct is back either.” Prompto begged, hoping that his words didn’t tip his dad over the edge. When he didn’t get a reply, Prompto tried his hardest to talk his dad down, as Ardyn had more than likely shut himself off to prevent himself from going off the handel. “Please don’t be sad. This isn’t your fault.” 

“... I know.” Ardyn nodded. 

“Then are you okay?” 

“Oh Sunbeam, yes of course I am. I just wanted to see you get married that’s all.” 

“You will!” Prompto said quickly. “If I want Noct to see it, then you can’t have your final clash before I get married now can you?” 

Ardyn laughed, ruffling his son’s golden hair. “I suppose not. Perhaps you are right. If you don’t get married then we will never have to fight.” 

“And live in darkness forever?” 

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it.” 

Prompto’s bottom lip quivered. No! He wrapped his arms around his dad and refused to let him go. “No. You are a wonderful person and you deserve all the happiness that comes your way.” 

Ardyn hugged his son back and let out a deep sigh. “Thank you my lad. So do you, my wonderful little sunbeam. I am so sorry I have to leave you and your father behind. That is the last thing I want to do.” 

“I know. It is the last thing we want too.” 

Ardyn held back tears as he whispered. “I wish there was a way I could prevent this. If I had known you and he would fall into my life I would have found a way.” 

“I know. But let’s not be sad now. Just know that despite all of this that you are loved.” 

“I love you too, my baby. More than anything else in this world.” 


	4. Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not Cordyn Prom centric today! As much as I wanted it to be T_T
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my lovelies XD

**Clarus, Gladiolus and Iris:**

Clarus was so worried. Gladiolus and Iris left the other week; they went beyond the wall to get more Solheim technology from Niflheim, along with Aranea Highwind, and the Shield felt on edge every single day hoping that both his children were going to come back safely and more importantly alive. Regis and Cor did their best to comfort him, but he didn’t want it from Regis. Clarus felt so guilty for stressing out about his own children when his best friend had essentially lost his son already. And as for Cor, his little brother didn’t need anymore added stress by relaying his worries onto his shoulders; not with what had happened with Ardyn recently... It was tough for everyone at the moment and for some reason Clarus kept looking to Somnus and Gilgamesh for advice as they had lived in a world ravished with disease and ybcertainty before, and they - like Ardyn - were living proof that things did get better in the end. Clarus hoped his consistent worrying would end soon. He could no longer afford to feel like this and put Regis’s well being at risk because he was distracted. Clarus thought he would be used to this by now, but that was the thing, he realised a long time ago the moment you became a parent the worry would never, ever, stop. And no matter how hard he tried to rationalise things in his head it just wouldn’t go away. Not when it was his son and daughter out there facing bloodthirsty monsters for the sake of mankind. 

In order to find some solace in this trying time Clarus had been putting all his spare time into growing flowers. More specifically Gladioli and Irises. 

He was surprised that he was allowed a small patch of land in one of the backs of the old warehouses to grow such unimportant trinkets such as flowers. The only reason that came to mind how he got away with it was because of Regis. He would be forever grateful to his best friend for allowing him this. It was truly one of the greatest gifts he had ever received from his King. 

Now sitting in the small patch of flowers he couldn’t help but be reminded of his children. 

Gladiolus had always been his little bruiser. Always trying to better himself, prove himself worthy of the title he was born into. And just like the flower he was named after he was actually rather sensitive. Given he didn’t express his sorrow or despair through tears unless he reached the point beyond anger. Like the day Noctis was taken into the crystal…. Clarus and Iris sat with Gladio all night as he cried saying he had failed, but not at his job. But as a friend because Noctis hadn’t confided in him. It was heartbreaking to see but his son picked himself up and marched on like the rest of the brave souls on Eos who were putting themselves in harm's way for the sake of the world. Clarus couldn’t be prouder of his boy. 

The Shield turned his head and looked at the purple Irises. 

Iris was nothing like her namesake apart from her colourful personality; she was just a spectrum of wonder and surprises and she always had been. 

She was beautiful and kind but man, she was putting both him and Gladio to shame right now with how powerful and strong she truly was. Taking on at least 15 daemons by herself at once and managing to get out of difficult situations with no help at all. She was like the Cor Leonis of her age and she had already been given a title that suited her perfectly: Iris the Daemon Slayer. Clarus couldn’t help but smile. She definitely was not his little girl anymore. 

That was the truth; they both weren’t children anymore. They were furious and very capable grown adults, that were living up to their family name and Clarus could not be a prouder father. It was a shame his wife, Dianella, couldn’t have seen them as they were now. She would be as proud as he was in this moment. 

Looking at the time Clarus realised that he was running late. He stood up, dusted himself off, and this time he refused to leave the flowers behind. He picked up one Gladiolus and one Iris to take with him through this long meeting. To know, even though his children may not be with him physically, but that they were with him in spirit; it gave him so much comfort. However, it would appear he didn’t need it today. As he was about to leave, his 19-year-old girl ran into the warehouse with a massive smile on her face. 

“Dad!” Iris called out, running towards him making sure not to destroy any of the vegetables. 

Clarus felt his heart soar as he reached out for his daughter and gave her the biggest hug in the world. “Iris! I am so glad you are safe.” 

“Of course we are. I told you it would be a walk in the park.” 

“Yes, one filled with daemons and gods knows only what else.” Clarus was quick to remind her. 

“Dad, I have told you before, Iris is the one the daemons should be afraid of.” Gladio smirked, joining his family in a group hug. “She saved my arse more than once on our trip.”

“You know it, bro. He’s starting to slack dad.” Iris giggled, feeling so loved in her father’s and brother’s embrace. 

“All the same, I am relieved that you are both back home.” Clarus said breathlessly. 

“It’s good to be back.” Gladio hummed, finally letting go so his family could breathe. 

“Anyway, we got a report to fill out.” Iris said in an upbeat tone.

“Squirt, you are seriously the only person I know who likes filling out paperwork.” 

“Only so I can show you up, Gladdy. Your daemon score is lower than mine and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Maybe you should have been Noct’s shield.” 

“No.” Iris shook her head. “I couldn’t have ever put up with his whining all day. I mean you two used to do enough of that as it was.” 

“Hey!” 

Clarus and Gladio yelled in unison at her and they were met with cheeky laughter in return. They couldn’t help but join in with her laughter though. She was right, they were both a bit of a challenge to look after before…. They probably still were. They had to give Iris credit in that department- 

“Shit!” Clarus winced. “I am late for my meeting.” 

“Don’t worry dad, we can catch up later.” Gladio smiled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah!” Iris agreed. “Like how Gladio was drooling over Aranea the entire trip.”

“Shut it you!” Gladio snapped.

“Never!” 

Clarus rolled his eyes. “I want to come back and have both my children alive when I see you later. No fighting.” 

They both moaned and promised to stop fighting but Clarus knew them too well for that. This childish and playful loving bickering between the pair was unlikely to stop ever. That was what he loved about their relationship. They had such a good brother-sister bond and heaven forbidden if anything happened to him; Clarus knew they would always look after each other.

“Oh dad!” Iris called out, forcing Clarus to stop walking. “Before you go, tell Ardyn I said hi for me!”

“I will. Daemon Slayer.” 

Funnily enough, since she took on this moniker Ardyn was starting to get as wary of Iris as he was of Cid. And everyone in the Citadel loved it! 

* * *

**Regis, Somnus and Little Caelum:**

“Seren, darling! Don’t run, grandad can’t keep up with you!” Regis called out, limping after his beauty of a granddaughter who had decided she wanted to play a game of chase today. He could have done this with Noctis when he was her age, no problem. But now… Regis was finding it physically hard to stand let alone walk or run. 

The three-year-old little princess laughed at him as she came to a halt by a statue of the Rogue. “But grandad! I want to look at this!” 

“You want to look at everything my darling.” Regis smiled, feeling a little out of breath as he slowed down his pace. Thank goodness she had stopped. 

Seren was so curious. She wanted to play and touch and learn about everything! When she was born she brought a breath of new life to her family and she kept everyone on their toes constantly. Especially Regis and Luna. Seren liked to worry everyone by wandering off on her own and exploring the Citadel and all the wonderful things it had to offer. In that sense she was nothing like Noctis. His precious baby boy would have rather slept the day and night away rather than learn. However, when it came to sleeping like the dead, Seren followed her father no questions asked. It was hard to wake the poor dear up sometimes. And since her birth, little Seren Lucis Caelum became Regis’s world. She had gorgeous blonde hair like her mother and her eyes were exactly like Noct’s. Noctis had Aulea’s eyes too. In a way, looking at his granddaughter, the old King could now see both the people he had loved the most in this world and who he had unfortunately lost. To begin with, it upset him greatly, but now he felt so blessed by it. 

“I want to know who that is.” Seren said, pointing towards the statue she had stopped by. 

“That’s the Rogue, my darling. She was the first Queen of Lucis.” Regis informed her, smiling at her with only love and warmth. 

“Didn’t grandpa have a queen?” 

“Yes, he did.”

“Then, how is she the first, if she is grandpa’s granddaughter?” Seren questioned, hanging on to her grandad’s free hand when he finally stopped next to her. 

_ You definitely get your sharpness from your mother. _ Regis thought to himself before explaining how things worked. “You see, she was the first ruler that was a girl. That is why she is called the First Queen of Lucis.” 

“Why can’t she be named King? Isn’t it under… under…” Seren said, stuck on her word. 

_ She had been hanging out with uncle Ardyn and uncle Ravus again it would seem.  _

“Undermining.” Regis said gently, giving her a helping hand. 

“Yeah!” Seren nodded in delight. “Cause you are calling her something different.” 

Regis hadn’t thought of it like that before… However, in Tenebrain culture, Kings were regarded as less important compared to Queens as females were more likely to be the successor to the throne and they were the Oracle’s after all. Regis could blame Somnus for this question being thrown at him. His grandfather was the one who insisted they kept to tradition for more than 2000 years, so yes, it was his fault. 

“Well, when you are ruling Lucis and Tenebrae you can decide what you are called my darling.” 

“No, she can not.” Somnus’s gruff voice entered the hallway. Regis rolled his eyes at his grandfather’s words. Sometimes, the ancient King could be so moral and understanding of the changing world in which they lived; other times he was stuck back in his old ways. Regis really didn’t want Somnus influencing Seren in that way. It wasn’t healthy… in order to survive they had to adapt and change. For that to happen, sometimes old systems and habits had to be broken. “She will be Queen and that is that.” 

“But I want to be King!” Seren squealed, letting go of Regis’s hand to ask ups from her grandpa. She knew - although didn’t understand why - that her grandad couldn’t carry her or pick her up. So when Somnus was in her sights, she ensured to get double the hugs that she missed from her direct grandfather. When Somnus failed to give in to her, she pouted. “Up, grandpa.” 

Somnus shook his head and decided not to fight. He placed her on his hip and sighed at his softness. He would have never in a million years let Noctis or Regis get away with this when they were three. Maybe he did allow this because Seren reminded him of his own daughter Flora… 

“All about me, me, me, isn’t it, missy?” Somnus remarked, gesturing for Regis to walk with him. Regis really shouldn’t be standing up with no one around anymore, he was very likely to lose support on his cane and fall. 

“No, I love mummy, you two, uncle Ardyn, uncle Ravus, uncle Clarus, uncle Prom, uncle Ignis, uncle Gladio and auntie Iris!” 

“And we love you too, my darling.” Regis said, thankful that Somnus was purposely walking slowly so they could walk together. 

“Good.” Seren said, before turning in Somnus’s arms to look at Regis. “Grandad? What is daddy like?” 

“Daddy? Well, he’s a sleepyhead.” Regis smiled softly, remembering all the days he had to personally postpone a meeting to just get his lazy son out of bed and get him ready in time for school. Sorrow did attach itself to his heart, but he refused to let his granddaughter see it. “And he cared about the ones he loved a lot.” 

“So like you!”

“Yes, like grandad, missy.” Somnus more than agreed. Regis had done such a good job raising Noctis that their lost prince had picked up most of the traits Regis had. Somnus couldn’t be prouder of the pair of them. “And when he wanted too he was cheeky like you.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him!” 

“You will.” 

“We promise, Seren. Daddy is getting here as fast as he can.” Regis said with hope. 

Only 6 more years to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people probably thought I was going to go with Stella for baba Caelum's name and I thought it was a really lovely choice. Lovely, yet a little be predictable and... I am from Britain and the Walsh word for star is Seren. I don't know I wanted something a little be different I hope you don't mind XD


	5. Year 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more bittersweet then fluffy this time... that's okay right? Right? 
> 
> Nevermind XD 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

**Cor and Ardyn:**

Cor lightly ran his hand through the knots in Ardyn’s wild mane. His poor husband was getting more exhausted as the years went on and today was no different. Ardyn had been asleep on him for the most part of three hours now and it pained the Marshal a little. Ardyn shouldn't have to feel like this just for the rest of the world to be safe. But that was who Ardyn was. Underneath all his wild clothes and hair, and the deadly scourge, he was merely a man whose dream it had always been to protect mankind and Cor couldn’t be prouder of him. Cor didn’t mind that Ardyn was asleep either. They were together and enjoying what little time they had. As the hours of silence ticked on, Cor’s eyes began to grow heavy. He gently lent his head against Ardyn’s and the movement of his hand started to dwindle as he too started to join his husband in the realm of sleep.

The dream Cor was having would be enough to make Ardyn weep. He dreamt of the dawn, leaves on the trees once more, the birds singing in the sky, and the world freed from the tyranny of the gods. He and Ardyn were growing old together, surrounded by their loved ones, and maybe a grandchild or two. Everyone was loving life and caring for the planet they so depended on and they all hoped that they would never go through something so horrifying again. It was beautiful and Cor didn’t want to wake from his dream. 

However, the light tickle under his nose prevented that wish from happening. 

He opened his tired eyes, flinching away from whoever was placing something between the bottom of his nose and top of his lip. When he realised it was freezing cold, Cor let out a heated sigh. Of course, it was Ardyn. 

“What are you doing?” Cor asked hotly, blowing at his husband to make him stop. 

Ardyn did but instead of replying to the question, he asked his own. “When was the last time you shaved?” 

“Last week.” Cor said tiredly, subconsciously rubbing his face where his beard and moustache were currently growing. 

“And you are letting it grow out?” Ardyn asked, curiously staring at him with his golden eyes. 

Cor’s right hand tightened into a fist as fear went through him. However, instead of showing his fear, he straightened up, removing his arm that was wrapped around Ardyn and shrugged his shoulders. “Unlike you Ardyn, we can’t all see in the dark. With what little light we have I don’t want to waste my time shaving.” 

“Alright.” Ardyn simply said with a smile on his face, before leaning closer to Cor so he could whisper into his ear. “For the record, I think you will look drop dead gorgeous sporting a bushy beard.”

Cor couldn’t help but shiver when Ardyn ran his lips against his skin. First his earlobe, then his now very spiky jawline, down to his neck. Cor loved it. He would have got lost in the moment if something hadn’t been bothering him for the last four months and a half. The Marshal was terrified and he had to tell Ardyn before he let it consume him further. 

In a quiet voice, Cor muttered out. “Even though I am 50.” 

“You could be nearing Cid’s age and I will still look at you as I do now.” Ardyn giggled, nibbling at his husband’s skin but when he didn’t get a moan in return, Ardyn’s concern started to grow. He stopped what he was doing and gave Cor a worried look. “My Marshal, what’s the matter?” 

Cor broke eye contact with Ardyn and looked at the ground, tears forming in his blue eyes. “Are you sure you aren’t only staying with me because it is what you are used to?” 

“What?! No! Why in the world would you think that?!” Ardyn shrieked, rubbing Cor’s back to help him get those terribly insecure thoughts out of his head.

“You only have five years left though, there is no point finding someone else…” Cor said, tears finally falling. 

These awful thoughts had been playing on his mind for a while now. Was it since Drautos? Was it before that? Was it since Noctis was taken into the crystal? Cor didn’t know. All he knew was that Ardyn had left someone before when they reached this age and he was terrified it was going to happen to him. Cor knew that he had become so dependent on Ardyn and the thought of no longer having him… he’d wither away into nothing. If Somnus gave Ardyn and Noctis the chance of a second life would Ardyn want to stay with him? He’d be in a 33-year-old's body and married to a 55-year-old man. The insecurities playing on the Marshal’s mind were telling him no. No. Of course, Ardyn wouldn’t want to stay with him. That thought made Cor cry even more. 

As Cor sobbed, he felt Ardyn wrap him up in a blanket and then in a massive hug. “Oh, sweetheart… I promised you 7 years ago I would never leave you again. Well, until I no longer can remain on Eos. You are my everything, my darling Marshal, and if you died tomorrow… I wouldn’t be able to cope. I would make sure I’d be with you, somehow.” 

“Don’t say that.” Cor breathed out, gripping one of Ardyn’s hands in his own. 

“I mean it. If the worst comes to the worst and I no longer have you in my life anymore, nothing would be worth living for.” 

“You are forgetting about our sunbeam.” 

Cor felt Ardyn kiss his back and the next set of words that left his husband's mouth nearly put him in a state of shock. “No, I am not. Prom’s an adult now and he has Ignis. And as much as it pains me to say, if we were no longer here tomorrow, he would still have someone who he truly loves to keep him afloat. I bet, if Ignis died, Prom would feel the same way about him as I do about you and our emotions would never come into account there.” 

“I love you too, Ass Hat.” Cor breathed out softly, wiping his face. “You are an impossible person and I don’t know how I got so lucky that you are still with me.” 

Ardyn pulled Cor over to him so that he was laying on his chest. “I don’t know how I got so lucky either to have you by my side and allowing me the honour of being your husband. You don’t need to be worried or scared about me leaving you, My Marshal. It won’t ever happen again. I swear on Prompto it won’t.” 

All Cor could do was nod. 

“Please, trust me, My Marshal.” 

“I do.” Cor nodded, hanging on Ardyn’s coat. 

“I think we need to take your mind off all the worries you have and have some fun.” Ardyn suggested in a lighthearted tone to help Cor further. “We could go and see Prom? Or we can go and take Cerbie for a walk? What do you think?” 

Cor shook his head. “I just want to be with you…” 

“I am here.” Ardyn confirmed squeezing him tighter. “I am not going anywhere.” 

“...you are my everything too. You really are.” 

“Oh, my dear. It’s alright. I promise.” 

“Can we just sleep?” 

“Whatever you want, my darling.” Ardyn confirmed, brushing his hand through Cor’s dark dirty blonde hair. “Honestly, darling, I am not going.” 

“Okay…” 

Cor nodded, snuggling down into his husband's embrace. His fears were slightly lifted but this would always be with Cor until the day either Ardyn died or Somnus did. The Marshal didn’t want either of that to happen but he wanted Ardyn. He wanted Ardyn with him forever. He just hoped he got his wish.

* * *

**Prompto and Ignis:**

“You don’t need me to bring you two anything?” Ardyn asked, as he was stepping out of the door.

“No, dad it’s okay. We are just tired and I’ve got to help Iggy change his dressing.” Prompto said, giving his dada a weak smile. Secretly he would love it if his dada stayed with him. But… Ignis wouldn’t. His fiance was finding it hard. It had only been a month after all and Iggy didn’t want to be pitied. No one was pitying him; they only wanted to help him. Gladio came around every day to check in on them. Ardyn and Cor came around every other day to give them supplies and more medicine. Luna came in the other week just to make sure the scourge and completely cleared up and thankfully it had. All anyone wanted to do right now was help him recover. At the moment, Ignis couldn’t see it like that. 

“Alright, Sunbeam… I’ll be around tomorrow.” Ardyn said, kissing the top of Prom’s head before finally leaving. 

Prompto locked the door and quickly went to the kitchen. Thankfully, he could see in the dark so he didn’t have to waste the electricity in finding a potion, the antiseptic wipes, the tissues, the bandages or did he need it to run water into a pan. Carefully, the blonde Prince placed the items on a tray and wandered to his and Ignis’s bedroom to find his fiance in question sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped, eyes covered with dressings or linen. 

“Hey, Iggy.” Prompto said lightly, placing the tray on the side before taking a seat in front of Ignis. He held onto his fiance’s hands before giving them a small kiss. “Iggy, can I help you with your dressings?” 

“Yes, please sweetheart.” Ignis sighed, as he couldn’t really do it himself. Not properly anyway. 

Prompto saw his discomfort and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before unwrapping the dressing over his boyfriend’s eyes. This part always pained him. Pained him to see the scars all over Ignis’s eyes where that daemon attacked him. Luna managed to heal him from the scourge, but as for his eyesight… the doctors didn’t think he was ever going to get it back. Ignis took to that news better than Prompto did. His fiance was calm and collect as always and did what he could in being independent. Like now… Ignis was being so vulnerable yet so calm about it too. Prompto loved him. Loved every inch of him. He didn’t care if it meant he had to look after him for the rest of their lives. Prom was happy to do it. They just had to face Ignis’s blindness together, head-on and with full force. 

“Does it look any better today?” Ignis asked in a sombre tone. 

“Kinda. The bruising are gone and the cuts are healing nicely.” Prompto said, getting an antiseptic wipe from the tray. “I am gonna clean your face now.” 

“Thank you.” 

Prompto whined when Ignis flinched away at the stink. Prom felt so bad doing this but it had to be done. “I am sorry, Iggy. I don’t want it to get infected.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Ignis replied, both eyes closed. There wasn’t any point in opening them. He couldn’t see anymore. “You are doing a wonderful job.” 

Prompto smiled, kissing his nose, returning back to the task at hand. He hated causing him harm. Ignis had been through enough as it was. No! Prompto was not going to get upset. Ignis was keeping it together, so he had to as well. Ignis helped him through his eating disorder and now Prompto was determined to help Ignis through this dark period of his life. He placed the wipe on the tray. He picked up a tissue and dipped them in the pan to wet it before giving it a light squeeze-

“Do I need the water as well as the wipe, sweetheart?” Ignis asked, moving head towards where the water had dripped into the pan. 

“You heard that?” Prompto asked, a little surprised. He had ensured to squeeze the damp tissue as close to the water's surface as he could. “I made sure to do that as quietly as I could!”

“Yes. I heard that.” Ignis nodded. “Umm… it would seem my hearing has improved.” 

“That’s something right?” Prom said, trying to boost Ignis’s confidence. 

“I suppose.” 

Prompto dropped the tissue into the water so he could take hold of both Ignis’s hands. “It is. I know right now things seem bad but I am here and I am going to help you through all of this.” 

Ignis smiled, running his thumbs along Prom’s knuckles. “I know, sweetheart. Thank you for being a sunbeam.” 

Prompto laughed. “I will always be a sunbeam if it makes you smile.” 

“Simply hearing your voice, achieves that goal.” 

“Oh Iggy…” Prompto wept with love. 

“Sweetheart, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Ignis said, reaching out for Prompto, unable to locate his face to wipe the tears away. 

Prompto sniffed and moved his face in the direction of Ignis’s hand. His hand was so warm. Prompto placed his hand over Ignis’s. “It’s with joy. Don’t worry. Now, ummm, I don’t think you need the dressing anymore. That’s if you don’t want to have it?” 

“All depends, how do I look?” 

Prompto fought the urge to cringe. Ignis didn’t look bad. He looked like the same person he fell in love with all those years ago and that would never change. So what if he couldn’t see and there were scars all over his face? Prompto had scars all over his legs and upper arms and not once did Ignis ever bat an eyelid. So neither would Prompto. 

“Beautiful. Like always.”

* * *

**Luna and Seren:**

“Mummy. What is this?” Seren asked as she approached her mother with a red notebook in hand. 

“Umm.” Luna replied, looking down at her four-year-old daughter. When she saw what her little star had in her hands she couldn’t help but gasp. “Seren where did you find this?” 

“In your drawer. I thought it was pretty.” She smiled, handing the notebook over to her mother immediately. 

“You shouldn’t be going through my things.” 

“Sorry.” 

Luna smiled softly, placing the notebook on the desk in front of her. She couldn’t be mad at her daughter nor was she upset by the sight of her’s and Noctis’s precious book. Maybe it was time for Luna to explain to Seren about how she and Noctis met. That would certainly cheer up her daughter who had been worrying about Regis and Ardyn as if late. 

“Don’t be sorry, little star. This is mine and daddy’s book.” 

“Daddy’s?” Seren gasped with excitement. “Is there a picture of him in there?!” 

“Yes, come sit on my lap.” Luna said, reaching out to her daughter. 

Once Seren was settled in her lap, she opened up the notebook to a picture of her and Noctis when they were children. Luna felt such joy looking at that particular photo. Regis had taken it. It was the day Luna tried to teach Noctis how to play the piano. Her husband was hopeless but Luna could remember loving the tune he had made up all the same. 

“Wow! Daddy looks so young.” Seren said amazed by the sight in front of her. 

“He was eight years old here, little star.” 

“Really?! How old is he now?!” 

“25.” 

“...He’s old.” 

Luna giggled and kissed the top of Seren’s head. “I am older than daddy, you realise?” 

“And you look, beautiful mummy. You always do.” Seren said, playing with her mother’s hair. 

“You are too sweet, little star.” 

“Mummy? Can we go through this book? I want to know daddy more.” 

“Of course we can.” 

For the rest of the afternoon, mother and daughter sat together, while Luna told Seren tales of how her father’s words would bring her comfort when Niflheim was in control of every aspect of her life. She didn’t go into much detail about that, only that her daddy’s messages were enough to give her hope when she thought all was lost. Luna loved telling her little Seren all she could about Noctis and the princess loved hearing it. It was just a shame there weren't more stories Luna could tell her…

Before they knew it, it was time for them to go and visit Regis. Again, Luna knew that would make Seren happy. Regis wasn’t well so therefore she had had limited contact with her grandad as of late. But the King was getting better, it meant grandfather and granddaughter could finally spend some time together again. 


	6. Year 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually light-hearted and fluffy! XD 
> 
> So how about some Gilgy and Cor interaction? and some Chocobros (Minus Noctis :( )? 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

**Cor and Gilgamesh:**

Cor carefully put a blanket over Ardyn and laughed when his husband sneezed in his sleep. Cor had been debating whether or not to wake Ardyn up as he was going away for a few weeks but he soon decided against it. It wasn’t fair to wake Ardyn up not when he needed all the sleep he could possibly hope to get. If Ardyn really wanted to say goodbye, he could come and find him. There was no doubt in Cor’s mind that Ardyn would. He had done it many times during this long night, despite the fact he had been told to remain in Insomnia so the wall was at its strongest. The Marshal gently placed his lips to Ardyn’s forehead before turning around to see Gilgamesh wrapping Somnus up in a blanket too. Cor still hated being in Gilgamesh’s presence and he had been doing all he could to avoid him since his arrival; but recently… Ardyn and Somnus were losing a lot of strength. They needed protection and support, that meant neither Cor or Gilgamesh could afford to have any feeling of ill will towards each other. They decided for the sake of Ardyn, Somnus and Prompto - only for them - to get along. Cor was still very uncomfortable around the person who terrified him the most but it was just something he had to live with. Until the dawn came back that was. 

“I can’t believe after 2000 years you are still so loyal to him.” Cor said quietly, gesturing to Somnus. 

“A lot of people would say the same to you about him.” Gilgamesh reminded Cor, red eyes locking on to Ardyn.

“I don’t care what they think and you can’t help who you fall in love with.” Cor shrugged, giving his sleeping husband a smirk. “Even if he is the biggest Ass Hat on the planet.” 

“I agree with you there, Leonis.” Gilgamesh smiled under his mask. He wasn’t going to let Cor see his emotions. Even if they had this truce, there was still a glimmer of hatred in the ancient being’s heart for the Marshal of the Crownsguard.

“That’s new. Us agreeing.” Cor said followed by a small laugh. 

“Indeed.” 

Cor was kind of glad he didn’t know how to continue the conversation with Gilgamesh. He should really be making his way to Regis and Clarus now anyway, they had a lot to discuss before he left. However, Cor couldn’t move. There had been a question swirling around his head about the immortal members of his family since Gilgamesh had moved to Insomnia. Questions that Cor felt he could never ask either Ardyn or Somnus. He didn’t know why, but he thought he would offend them somehow and that was the last thing the world needed right now. Either Ardyn or Somnus losing it and run the risk of the wall weakening. Daemons had somehow been getting in and more and more attacks had occurred. It was strange and Ardyn and Somnus felt so guilty about it. This meant the only person who could answer his question was the man who the Marshal feared the most. Considering both Ardyn and Somnus were sound asleep, it was a better chance than any. 

Cor cleared his throat and made sure to keep his voice down so he didn’t wake either of the brother’s up. “What were they like, back when they were mortals?” 

“Somnus was much the same.” Gilgamesh stated after a brief pause. Cor knew Gilgamesh probably wasn’t expecting him to ask such a question. “However, he was a lot sterner and more sensitive than he is now. But he has always been a practical man and authoritative over others. You have known my liege for 38 years now. You understand what he is like.” 

“Yeah I do.” Cor nodded. Cor had often wondered sometimes if Ardyn and Somnus were just surrounded by the wrong people in order for everything to happen. Cor wouldn’t be here today if his parents had loved him, so maybe things would have been different if they were just that little bit kinder to each other. “Somehow I don’t think he and I would have got on back then, if that is the case.”

“Perhaps not. If I am honest, Leonis, I don’t think you and Ardyn would have been friendly towards each other. Ardyn was a very different man back than.” 

Cor rolled his eyes. “Ardyn haw told me repeatedly that if we had met 10 years prior, I would have hated him.” 

“Umm… I think you would have found Ardyn fake, if you met him when he was mortal.” 

“Fake?” Cor asked, sounding very doubtful of Gilgamesh's statement. 

Gilgamesh gave the Marshal a small nod. He was about to explain, when Somnus started to shiver. The ancient giant took off his cape and placed it over his King like he had done the blanket. That was another thing with this bloody wall. Both Somnus and Ardyn were getting sick. They only had four more years of this, the world just prayed they lasted that long. 

“As I was about to say, yes fake. You may think my opinion is biased but; underneath all Ardyn’s goodness and love for humanity, there was this spike of darkness within him, long before the daemons took control.” Gilgamesh explained, kneeling on the floor next to Somnus to check his temperature. 

Cor scowled at him. He felt rather protective and offended for Ardyn. In a defensive tone, Cor whispered harshly. “Yeah, I do think that is biased.”

“Then why do you think the corruption took so long to set in. He had been healing for a while before anyone noticed what was happening. We all have darkness within us Leonis, Ardyn, you, Somnus, I, the Caelum’s are no exception. In my opinion Ardyn was good at hiding how corrupt he truly was.” 

“I think you're wrong. Why put himself through the pain of helping people if he was so corrupt?” Cor asked hotly. He may be scared of Gilgamesh but he would always defend Ardyn’s honour to the last. 

“Corruption comes in many forms as does evil. Lust for power was Somnus’s and lust for glory was Ardyn’s. That was what made them who they were, lust.” 

Cor didn’t have an answer for that. He had heard both Ardyn and Somnus blame each other and throw shots at each other for years. Ardyn had explained in detail his side of events and when he asked for Somnus’s side, it altered from his husbands. But now hearing Gilgamesh say that… things had either become warped in Ardyn’s brain or Gilgamesh was correct and Ardyn had always been a liar. Cor refused to believe that. What he did believe though, was that Ardyn used to be an oblivious optimist and even Somnus had admitted that. Maybe that was the fault? Blindness and lack of empathy towards each other. 

Not wanting to get into an argument Cor was about to leave, when he remembered something else he had been meaning to ask Gilgamesh. He had forgotten it until he saw Gilgamesh caring for Somnus like that. 

“Are you ever going to tell him?” 

Gilgamesh gave him a blank stare. “What are you on about, Leonis?”

“Somnus. Are you going to tell him?” 

“Tell him what?” 

Now it was Cor’s turn to give Gilgamesh a blank expression;  _ cause really? _ “Don’t give me that. It’s obvious.” 

“I have no idea what you are referring to. You are making as much sense as the young one and Ardyn do when they are discussing chocobos.” 

“For the love of Ifrit- Somnus. You love him, right?” Cor got to the point not wanting this to drag on for much longer. 

Cor gulped when he realised what had come out of his mouth. He was expecting Gilgamesh to get defensive over his wording but Cor didn’t think he had a right to, because it was obvious. It was so obvious it was getting painful. Cor knew how loyal Shields could be; Clarus had been going out of his way since Regis was born to make sure he was alright, but Gilgamesh went through 2000 years of waiting and isolation for Somnus. Clarus would certainly not do that for Regis if he had the chance. And when the ancient being came back, Cor caught Gilgamesh looking at Somnus the same way Cor looked at Ardyn. It was clear that Gilgamesh hadn’t said a thing either and considering they only had four years left together maybe he should… However, Gilgamesh didn’t do anything. He didn’t shout or get snappy or even move. He just stared at Somnus and then Cor started to worry. 

“Gilgamesh? Are you okay?” Cor said, feeling very uncomfortable that he felt concerned for the Blademaster. This was turning out to be a weird day. 

It took a few more seconds before anything else was said. When Gilgamesh spoke, Cor was more than surprised.

“.... Love? I love Somnus?” 

“I am sorry?” Cor said a little louder than before. “You? Are you trying to tell me you had never realised?” 

The lack of reply said it all. 

_ Well shit!  _ Cor thought to himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that question. But seriously?! It took Cor less than an hour to realise he was head over heels for Ardyn and it had taken Gilgamesh over 2000 years to realise he was madly in love with Somnus?! Fucking hell that was bad! Because Gilgamesh hadn’t said or moved at all since realising this factor, Cor thought he had either gone into a state of panic or shock. With good consciousness, Cor couldn’t leave Gilgamesh like this, even if it was a little funny to see him near enough scared. Waking Somnus up right now was out of the question, it may make Gilgamesh freak out even more. It looked as though he was going to have to wake Ardyn up after all… 

* * *

**Prompto, Ignis and Gladio:**

“Blondie are you sure this is a good idea?” Gladio whispered as he got one of Prom’s guns out of the back of the truck for him. 

“He wants to do this Gladio.” Prompto stated. “It doesn’t matter what either of us say or think. He wants to do this, for Noct.” 

“Yeah well, he would be doing his bit for Noct by not putting himself at risk.”

Prompto sighed. He was sharing the same thoughts as Gladio right now, but there was nothing he could do. Ignis had said time and time again that he would not sit on the sidelines while the rest of the world suffered. He had to do his part for Noctis. They all did. But… it still scared the hell out of them. Ignis was blind after all and the daemons had been strategically picking off the weakest members of society at the moment, unfortunately, no matter how hard it was to admit, Iggy fell into that category. 

“I may be blind but that doesn’t mean I cannot hear you.” 

Prompto and Gladio turned to see that the advisor had gotten out of the truck. The pair instantly felt bad about what had been said, but… it was the truth. No one wanted anyone to get hurt at all. As Ardyn had been putting it, Ignis’s brain was too valuable to lose. And no one in their right mind could deny that.

Ignis tapped his cane against the floor. “It has been a year. I have learnt to fight without my sight and even though I may not be as strong as I once was I am still capable.” 

“Iggy, we never said that!” Prompto said, taking hold of his hand. “We are only worried.” 

“I know. However, there is no cause for concern.” 

“I hope you’re right Iggy, cause Noct is gonna need you when he gets back.” Gladio reminded him in a last attempt to make Ignis back out of this trip from beyond the wall. They could call Aranea to come and get him and he’d be safe. Gladio had already lost Noctis; he didn’t want to lose another brother to this stinking world - and daemons. Gladio still hadn’t forgiven Ardyn for what he had done, some part of him honestly thought he never would. 

“That is precisely why I must do this. We all need to support Noct to the best of our ability and in doing this I am bettering myself for him. That was exactly the reason you undertook His Former Majesty's Shield’s trial, Gladio. I am doing the same.” 

Gladio was in no position to argue with that… However, Prompto could. Unfortunately for Gladio, it didn’t look likely he was going to. 

Prompto took in a deep breath and smiled. “We all want to do what is best for Noct and I do feel this is the way.” 

Gladio shook his head. “I don’t understand your logic, blondie.”

“Well… put it this way. Everyone told Iris not to get involved. That she should back down cause she was 15! But she didn’t and now she is one of the best fighters we have. You gave your sister a chance, now give your brother one.” Prompto said, feeling the grip of Ignis’s hand get tighter around his. Yeah this might be terrifying the Prince but if he couldn’t get Ignis to listen to him the best thing he could do was to support him. And anyway, Ignis would be fine. Next to his dad - Ardyn - Ignis now had the best hearing out of everyone Prom knew and his fiance had learnt to use it to his advantage.

Gladio chuckled. “You got me there, Prom. Fine. But Ignis I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“No one wants anyone to get hurt.” Ignis said in a low voice. “In the long run our lives don’t matter. It is the people who can’t defend themselves that do. That is why Noctis and His Grace did what they did. To protect everyone at the expense of themselves. As Noctis is our main priority Gladio, and will be our King one day, we must follow his example.”

Silence fell between the three brothers as they all took a moment to think about their fallen brother. It had been six years now. Six. And not a day had gone by when they didn’t think of him, nor when they saw him in little Seren. It was fair to say that Gladio was more open about his hurt and hatred to the situation more than Prompto and Ignis. He hardly spoke to Ardyn and when Noctis came up in conversation the Shield would be left bubbling with emotions. As for Ignis, he kept his upset to himself as he thought of the main goal of seeing their Noctis again. That was what kept him going. Knowing one day he would be back and they would all be as they once were, even if it was for one night. Prompto… the only people he openly cried about it in front of was Ignis and Cor - as he didn’t want to upset Ardyn - and he missed Noctis like crazy. They had been best friends since he arrived in Insomnia and that stubborn lazy shit of a Prince just made his life so much better. He made all their lives better. One day, he’d be back and Prompto was going to tell him all of this. Cause no matter how hard Prom tried, he knew he would never have a best friend like Noctis again. 

Prompto wiped his eye to prevent a tear from leaking out. “... Noct better know how many people are waiting for him, it might make him come back sooner.” 

Gladio laughed lightly. “I doubt it. That entitled Princess is probably loving holding everyone up.”

“Yes, getting him up for school was always a challenge.” Ignis agreed. 

“And to train.” 

“And to help me with school projects.” 

“I wouldn’t have him any other way though.” 

“I don’t think any of us would Ignis.” Gladio admitted. “Look, sorry about earlier.” 

“Don’t trouble yourself with it. Let’s just focus on collecting texts from Tenebrae.” Ignis smiled.

“Yeah! This will be a blast!” Prompto cheered before his face turned into a panic. “Oh! I almost forgot!” 

Prompto snapped his fingers and Cerbie appeared in the little circle that the three had found themselves in, wagging his tail like a mad thing. 

“Dads said I could bring him for extra protection.” 

“Well at least we won’t get ambushed by a lot of powerful daemons if he is around. Didn’t your father say they are terrified of him?” Ignis asked, stroking one of Cerbie’s heads. 

“Yeah… well, he is dad's favourite and the rest of the daemons don’t want Cerbie reporting anything back to him in case he hunts them down and destroys them.” Prompto explained, giving Cerbie a treat from out of his pocket. 

Gladio raised his eyebrow. “Not gonna mention the fact this dog is terrifying and if he was his full size, he could take on any daemon he chose fit.” 

_ Cause that had nothing to do with it at all… _ sometimes Prompto had too much faith in his deadly dog. The thing literally tore someone apart because they poisoned Prompto. Gladio would hate to think what Cerberus would do if they managed to do some serious harm to someone he loved. 

“Can’t beat my dad though.” Prompto sniggered.

“Let’s get this show on the road then. We got some text to uncover.” Gladio said, booping one of Cerbie’s noses.

Cerbie sneezed and stayed as close as he could to Ignis as he knew he was the one that needed more protection out of the three. Cerbie loved being out of Insomnia. It meant he wasn’t confined to such tight spaces, however, it was sad to leave his dada and daddy behind… they were fine though. They were safe and that was all Cerbie cared about, along with keeping his little Prompto safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any KH fans, cause I have been playing KH3 recently, I just realised today is the 9/9. 
> 
> So Happy Demyx Day!!!! 
> 
> I love Demyx XD


	7. Year 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it too XD

**Regis, Clarus and Cor:**

“Clarus I can wheel myself thank you very much.” 

“Fine.” Clarus replied, letting go of his liege’s wheelchair handles. “Don’t complain if your arms grow tired.” 

Regis rolled his eyes, childishly repeating the words of his Shield in a mocking way. Just because he had practically lost the function of his legs; it didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of any movement. He may now need help getting into bed, using the toilet and bathing, but other than that, he was fine. Clarus was worrying over nothing in his opinion. He wasn’t dying, Ardyn and Somnus had made certain of that by ordering him not to use any of the royal arms or harness the power of the Kings. It was an order the King of Lucis intended on following. He had Seren and Luna to think about and... Noctis. That was Regis’s dream. To see his son one more time. Not only that, but to see the joy on his granddaughter’s face when she finally met her father and the shock on Noct’s face when he realised what he had left behind.

Regis grinned. “If I wheel myself everywhere I could be a world-famous arm wrestler one day!” 

Clarus chuckled as he pressed a button to open the lift door. “Yes, then you can finally beat Cid in a match.” 

Regis scowled. He still didn’t understand how an 84-year-old man could possibly beat him! Trust his so-called protector and best friend to point that out to him. When the doors opened, Regis rolled himself into the lift as he muttered under his breath. “You watch me beat him.” 

“Of course, your Majesty.” Clarus said, sarcasm covering his tongue as the door closed behind the pair. “Anyway, are you comfortable?” 

“Yep.” 

“If you’re not, tell me and I’ll get you a pillow.” 

“You natter and pester me more than my grandfather does.” Regis laughed as the lift began to move up towards the throne room.

“Because you are my brother Regis and someone needs to remind you to be sensible.” Clarus reminded him. 

“You sensible?! That’s a joke and a half!” Regis blurted out in hysterics. 

During their youth, at least a third of their shenanigans - that did not involve a certain Marshal Leonis - was Clarus’s fault! There was this one time, when they were 16 and 11; Clarus had caused gridlock in the centre of Insomnia, along with Regis’s help, by dressing up as roadworks men and stopping all the traffic. Ardyn found it hilarious. Somnus did not. Mors was so angry that he gave the pair the silent treatment for a week before screaming at them. As for Lapis - Clarus’s mother and former Shield - she was not happy. The pair weren’t scared of her, not ever. She had always been kind and gentle towards them, but on that day, Regis and Clarus were as scared as Lapis as they were of Mors when he fully blew his lid. They were both made to clean the guards and glaives toilets for a month and the former King did not have a problem with that punishment at all. 

Clarus smiled. “It’s good to hear you laugh again.” 

“Yeah, it’s good to see you smile.” Regis replied warmly.

The lift pinged open and the pair exitted together and were greeted to a most welcomed sight. 

“Cor!” Regis beamed. 

“You’re back early.” Clarus grinned, so pleased to see his little brother back again. 

“Couldn’t leave my poor husband with you two for much longer. He’d go more insane then he already is.” Cor said, fist-bumping Clarus before giving Regis a hug. 

“Poor Ardyn! What about poor us!” Regis scoffed. 

_ Nope! No more fighting even if it was fake.  _ Clarus thought to himself as he gently pushed Regis’s wheelchair in the direction of the throne room so they could get this meeting over and done with. 

“I said I could wheel myself.” The King spat in an irritated tone. 

Both Shield and Marshal ignored him and the King sulked, arms folded across his chest like a stubborn child as Clarus continued to push him. It was always funny to see Regis like this. No wonder Noctis was a brat in his teenage years, for his father was still a brat. 

“Did you run into any trouble on your mission?” Clarus asked, side eyeing Cor. 

“Nah. Ardyn insisted I took Cerbie with me.” Cor muttered out, sounding a little annoyed. 

“He only does it cause he cares.”

“Maybe… or it’s because I am old.” 

Regis shook his head. “Cor if you are old then that means we’re old. You’re only 52, he’s 62! Think how old poor Clare feels.” 

“I can push you out a window, Reggie.” Clarus warned. 

“I dare you.” Regis grinned before turning his attention back to Cor. “He is only looking out for you, considering what happened last time. Be grateful you still have someone doing that for you, my dear.” 

Regis was very happy when Ardyn told Cor he wasn’t leaving Insomnia without Cerberus. The last time the Marshal went beyond the wall he had to come back within a few days of setting off because a daemon had ambushed the Marshal and taken a bit out of him. Thankfully, Cor had decided not to downplay his injury that time and came back to see Luna as soon as he could to get himself healed. Their baby brother did love to give them a fright but that was one fright everyone could have done without, especially Ardyn. 

“Yeah… sorry for complaining. Guess I am getting grumpy and tired in my old age.”

“Aren’t we all.” Clarus agreed.

“I don’t know what you two are complaining about. I am as fit as a fiddle.” 

Clarus and Cor gave each other a weird look before laughing uncontrollably. That was probably the funniest sentence they had heard all week. 

“I am!” Regis demanded. 

“Funny how I am walking and you’re not.” Clarus giggled. 

“That’s because of Seren. Being a grandfather is tiring work.” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” 

“I will.” 

Regis huffed out. 

The trio continued to the Hall of History in silence and Regis shivered when they entered this room. He hated it. He always had, even before Noctis’s birth. And Mors was the one that made him hate it. The King could clearly remember this one time, he must have been about 5 or 6, Mors explained to him what all the murals on the wall meant and what had to happen in order to save Eos from the darkness. Regis, of course, got scared and wanted to hide but Mors refused to let him leave. Instead, he had to stand there in the middle of the room all on his own and be forced to think about what would become of his uncle and one of the descendants of their family when everything came to fruition. Regis cried for hours, trying to think of a way he could stop all of it from happening but his thoughts never came to anything. He wished it had now. Cause if it did, Noctis would be safe and at home with him. But when he saw his grandfather waiting just outside the throne room for them it gave the old King a little bit of comfort.

“I have been waiting for ages, you two.” Somnus snapped, fighting back a yawn. 

“Sorry but Cor came back… what do you mean by ‘I’? Where’s Ardyn?” Regis questioned, wanting to get into the throne room as quickly as possible. 

Somnus shrugged. “Talking to Gilgamesh. Good to have you back Cor.”

“For a second there I thought you actually meant that.” Cor chuckled. 

“Stop being an Ardyn. Anyway, we got a job to do you two. Running this Kingdom and all that.” 

“We’re doing it. Sorry, Cor we will catch up later.” Regis promised before turning in his chair to Clarus. “Why aren’t you pushing me?” 

“Look at mister entitled over here! You said you can ‘wheel yourself’ about.” Clarus reminded him, doing as he was asked anyway. 

Regis’s lip quivered and he began to sulk again. “My arms are tired…” 

“I bet they are.” Clarus rolled his eyes. Regis could be a fucking paradox sometimes.

Once the doors were shut behind them, Somnus took control of Regis’s chair from Clarus and placed him near the steps leading up to the throne. Both Kings gave each other a sombre look, they didn’t want to do this but they had finally decided it was no longer fair to keep Clarus in the dark over matters that were going to take place in less than three years. In that sense, Cor could have stayed but they needed to keep Ardyn distracted long enough to tell the Shield the plan. They just hoped he didn’t react badly. Enough blood and been spilt as it was, in order to protect the ones they loved only Somnus’s blood needed to cover the floor. 

* * *

**Prompto and Cor:**

Prompto and Cor traverse through the abandoned streets of Altissa together, stopping every now and then so Prompto could take a picture of the main buildings so experts could analyse the images when they got back to Insomnia. They needed a good idea of what damage had been caused so when the dawn finally came back the people of Accordo could build a life here again. When Prom was a child, he considered moving here when he was older, so he could see Wesk more and so he could be a professional photographer. He’d love to fulfill that dream. However, it didn’t look like it would become a reality, not when everyone would be mourning both Noctis and his dad. Although Prom knew neither of them would want him to put his life on hold for them, especially when they weren’t there anymore to say a thing about it. It was a hard decision to make... But then again, he had Ignis to think about too. Maybe, Tenebrae would be better suited for them as there wasn’t water around every corner for Ignis to nearly fall into… Iggy… Prom missed not having that wonderful man by his side and seeing him smile. He couldn’t wait to get home to him. 

“Oi!” His dad’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Photos, mister cameraman.” 

“Sorry.” Prom shook his head, snapping a few pictures here and there. 

“What’s on your mind mate?” 

“Iggy.” 

Cor ruffled his 27-year-old son’s hair and gave him an understanding smile. “You’ll see him when we get back.” 

“I know. That’s if he hasn’t persuaded Gladio or Iris to go on a hunt with him.” 

“He’s a good fighter. To be honest, he is a better fighter now, compared to when he could see.” 

Prompto smiled. “Thanks, dad. That will mean a lot to him…” 

“Not a problem.”

Prompto continued to take more photos before they quickly departed the districted and on to the next. The daemons didn’t like the flash of the camera but they knew what light meant. That there was fresh meat around. Neither of them wanted to be on the menu today. They spent another hour or two taking photos before they took shelter in Wesk’s old house. It was an ideal place to stop, plus they could bring back any of his possessions that he may have left behind in the chaos of everything before the wall went up. It was a shame he couldn’t come with them really. But the old bartender was nearing 60 now and it wasn’t fair, especially in Cor’s and Regis’s opinion, to make him venture all the way out here for such a trivial mission. 

As the pair sat by the fire, a question spun around Prom’s mind. He’d been too scared to ask it up until now, but as it was finally just him and his dad he thought he could ask it.

“Dad? Who was your first kiss?” 

Cor glanced at his son and gave him a weird expression. “How old are you? 16?” 

“Dad, I am being serious.” Prompto whined. 

Cor let out a sigh. “Some girl. I don’t even know her name. It was just after my fight with Gilgamesh and everyone wanted to know who ‘Cor the Immortal’ was. So I just kissed her. It meant nothing. Why do you want to know that?” 

That was a good question, one that Prompto was more scared to answer than asking his question in the first place. Still, he knew his dad would never judge him. He never had done so there was no reason why he would start now. 

“Sometimes… I feel… I feel like I missed out on the dating front y’know?” Prompto admitted, guilt curling into his stomach. 

Cor shot him a rather concerned look.  _ Oh no _ . That was exactly what Prompto didn’t want to happen. “A little late to be thinking that way now, mate. I thought you loved Ignis.” 

“I do!” Prompto shrieked, horrified his dad thought he meant  _ that _ . “I would never leave Iggy! I am not saying this cause he is blind either, I love everything about him, sight or not. I mean I have never had a crush on anyone else before. I have never looked at anyone else before, and people my age have had at least more than two partners. I don’t know… maybe it was my eating disorder and lack of confidence that stopped me from experimenting but I feel I have missed out on something.” 

Prompto couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he heard his dad sigh in relief at his words. Prom would never do that to Ignis. It wasn’t in him to just abandon someone he loved and cared. Especially not now. The pair needed each other more than ever and Prom loved him. 

“Well… I never felt like I missed out. I may have had a string of one night stands, but I have never dated anyone that wasn’t dad.” Cor paused briefly, and Prompto noticed a small smile grow on his dad’s face as the fire continued to burn. “Since we have been together, he has made me so unbelievably happy and I have felt so proud and lucky ever since that day. Even though I lost sight of that once, I have never wanted to be with anyone else. As long as Ignis makes you feel like that, Prom, makes you feel like you are the world, then you haven’t missed out on anything. I promise.” 

Prompto let his dad’s words sink in for a moment as he thought about the day he started crushing on Ignis, to Iggy helping him through his eating disorder, to their first date, to the day his dads found out about them dating, to their first meal as a family, to the first time they slept together, to losing Noctis, to Ignis asking him to marry him, to Ignis going blind, and his dad was right. There was not one person on this planet who Prompto would rather have shared all those moments with other than Ignis Scientia. In reality he had struck gold. His first kiss, losing his virginity, maturing and learning how to be in a relationship was with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with… That thought brought a massive smile to his face. Ignis meant the world to him and Prompto knew deep down that Ignis felt the same way about him. 

“Yeah, dad… I do feel that way. Thanks.” 

“Any time mate. I will admit I am jealous you struck gold on your first go.” Cor joked, leaning back on his hands. 

“You could have too if you weren’t so reckless all the time.” 

“Maybe… your dad only asked me out cause he thought some guard was going to ask me out first.” 

“And were they…” 

“Yeah. I would have turned them down though. Your dad is the only one for me.” Cor answered, love coating the end of his sentence. 

“Maybe you should have asked him.” Prom grinned cheekily. 

Cor shook his head. “I wasn’t brave enough to do that. He is a Prince and at the time I was just a guard. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by asking. In that respect, you are braver than me for at least finding the courage to want to ask Ignis to go on a date with you.” 

“Noct was my guardian angel there. I wouldn’t be with Iggy if it weren’t for him.”

Prompto had so much to thank his best friend for when he finally returned to them. They only had to wait three years and when that time came, Prompto was going to make sure his best friend knew how important he was to him and understand the impact he had on his life. 

“I probably wouldn’t be with your dad if he wasn’t a jealous Ass Hat.” 

“Wouldn’t change him for the world though.”

“I wouldn’t change him and I wouldn’t change you either, mate.” 

“Nor I you dad. Love you.” Prompto said softly, giving his dad a hug. 

“I love you too.” 


	8. Year 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, there are a few things with this chapter I would like to address before we get started. 
> 
> One, Aranea is finally going to make an appearance. 
> 
> Two, I have no idea how I made the first section of this chapter fairly flirtatious, so I want to clarify that Ardyn is being very oblivious to what he is doing as much as I was to my own writing XD (Only Cordyn in this story thank you very much)
> 
> Three, the second section of this chapter is bittersweet but it does provide more lore for Somnus and his children so that is something... 
> 
> Anyway, no more chatter from me please enjoy :)

**Ardyn, Aranea and Ravus:**

“So… when are you two going to spill the beans on your big secret.” 

Ardyn grinned, appearing in front of Aranea Highwind and Ravus Nox Fleuret, making the younger of the two visibly jump. However, the mercenary didn’t even flinch. In fact, she looked unimpressed by yet another one of his attempts to startle her. It fascinated Ardyn to no end that she didn’t fear him, however, it didn’t fascinate him as much as the secret she and the snotty King of Tenebrae had stored away in their brains. Ardyn had been trying throughout the age of ruin to get it out of them but he always failed. He even went as far as threatening to expose them to Regis and Luna; still that had no effect on the pair. It was frustrating to say the least. To his displeasure they didn’t dignify him with a response which was just plain rude. 

“You see I am  _ dying _ to know what it is.” Ardyn giggled at his own joke, neither of them seemed amused by his child like behaviour. 

“Die then.” Aranea said coldly. “Oh wait, you can't, what a shame.”

“Oh Miss Highwind you do know how to make someone feel wanted, don’t you?” 

“A gift I inherited.” 

“Umm… I can see that.” Ardyn grumbled, thinking about her dead father. Ruthless didn’t even begin to explain how cruel that man was. Ardyn was only grateful that his daughter wasn’t like that. Mercenary she may be, but a cold blooded heartless killer, she certainly was not. “I won’t waste my time asking yourself then. King Ravus. Why not spare an old man his curiosity and tell me what you two have hiding out in old Cape Caem.” 

“There is nothing in Cape Caem that I am aware of.” Ravus’s response sounded rehearsed to the immortal being. 

Another thing that failed to surprise him. 

Ardyn turned around tutted as he took a few steps away from the pair. They thought him stupid. He was far from that. “No, then do tell me why Mr Biggs Callux and Mr Wedge Kincaid are stationed out there, when you are here Miss Highwind? Surely if there was nothing of interest out there you wouldn’t need your boys guarding it.” 

Again his words were followed with silence. He loved playing this game and he absolutely adored being the smartest person in the room. Although he shouldn’t be lavishing in his victory yet. Ardyn may know of a secret but to what it was they were hiding was anyone’s guess. Quite frankly, he would love to be the first person to find out what it was. 

“Your Grace, if you want to know so bad, go and have a look yourself.” Aranea challenged him, and that only made Ardyn’s liking for her grow more.

Ardyn laughed, picking up one of his books that he had carelessly left on the side a few days ago. “You do amuse me. You see that’s why I know you have something hidden because you know for a fact me leaving Insomnia is detrimental to Eos and consequently my niece. That is why mister blood of the Oracle knows, because he helped you find the perfect hiding spot for… whatever it is.” 

“Wrong.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said: you're wrong.” Aranea smirked, brushing her silver hair out of her face. “Stick up his arse doesn’t know cause I told him. I would never ask for his help.” 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes. To be honest, he hadn’t expected an answer like that. If he was ever wrong in the past, she’d laugh in his face and leave the city again, only to come back when she saw that the world was in dire need of her services. For that reason, his interest in the situation heightened. 

“Then tell me, Your Majesty, how did you happen to acquire the same information that I crave?” 

“My sister may trust you and your brother, but I don’t. Certainly not with any information I may or may not have acquired over the years.” Ravus said, glaring at him. 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at him. Man this twat knew how to hold a grudge. That was probably why Ardyn didn’t like him that much, they shared that fateful attribute in common. “I do not believe I have ever mistreated your family. In fact, our shared niece is a reason why we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” 

“I am not keeping a secret.” 

Ardyn felt a growl emerge deep within his chest. No, no, no, he wasn’t allowed to get annoyed. That certainly would hinder everyone if he allowed his anger to get the better of him. However, the daemons in his head didn’t allow him to hold his tongue as he let out a scoff, as he stepped closer to Ravus. “Funny you should say that… considering it was secrets and lies that destroyed both our families and led us to where we are now.” 

“Yes, I agree. On your brother’s end that is.” Ravus spat back.

“Oh you do know how to get under my skin, Your Majesty!” 

“Yes, so can both your royal arses shut up!” Aranea commanded getting the pair to stop their argument before it began. 

Ardyn shook his head to get his control back. He really needed to see Cor. He shouldn’t be getting angry over a fight that he started… Why was his head doing this to him? 

Ardyn cleared his throat and stepped away from the monarch of Tenebrae. “Sorry, the monsters in my head are getting bitter. I will warn you though Miss Highwind, I will find out what you are hiding. No matter how small this secret is.” 

“No you won’t.” Aranea said with confidence. 

“You doubt me?!” 

“No, but finding out isn’t in your best interest.” 

“What is in my best interest than Miss Highwind?” 

“Making sure no glaive or guard goes near Caem. Cause if they do, Biggs and Wedge will kill ‘em on sight.” 

Ardyn paused as he stared at her. The plot had thickened and he was certain that was not a veiled threat. However, he couldn’t help but smirk. “You see my interest has sparked further because now I know for certain there is something of interest up there…”

He walked passed her and laughed as he sensed her mentally kicking herself. He did love it when he won. “Never play a game with a monster you two, unless you are my husband, people don’t tend to win. However, I am willing to help if you require it.” 

“Help?!” Aranea said in a defensive tone. “I don’t need help!” 

“Then why did you say it earlier? You said and I quote:  _ I would never ask for his help _ . Which to me, my dear, implies you need it. So come now, tell me what is really going on and I will do as you ask.” 

“Get stuffed.” Aranea spat exiting the room with haist. 

“I take that as a maybe?!” Ardyn called out after her but she didn’t reply or turn around. If he was honest, he didn’t mind if he had failed to get answers this time. At their next meeting he was certain he would get what he wanted. He looked at Ravus and shrugged. “You know I am the best person to help in whatever situation you have found yourselves in. I do want to make amends for what has happened between our families with you. I have done so with your sister and now I want to with yourself, Ravus. If you’ll let me?” 

Ravus shook his head. “If you think you can make up for taking the one person away from my sister who she has ever truly loved then I am afraid the daemons in your head have really settled deep into your core. I don’t trust you. And I don’t trust you with this.” 

“That’s a pity…”

“Is it?” 

Ardyn scratched his head. Perhaps not... Ardyn was only thankful he and Somnus got the brute of Ravus’s bitterness and not Regis. Umm… actually, Ardyn thought he would go and see his nephew. That would cheer both him and Regis up.

* * *

**Cor and Somnus:**

“Other than killing Ardyn, Aera and burning people, what’s the worst thing you have ever done?” 

Somnus shrugged. “I don’t know. I have lived for over 2000 years, Cor. A lot of wrong doings can take place within a matter of days, let alone two millennia. Why?” 

“I asked Ardyn the same thing the other day. He told me I wouldn’t want to hear it.” Cor responded, voice going cold. 

He had asked his husband that question countless times, especially at the start of their relationship. The reason why he asked and kept asking was because he wanted to prove to Ardyn that he loved him no matter what. Everyone had done things they regretted. Cor, more than most; it was getting on his nerves a bit why Ardyn simply wouldn’t tell him. Whatever it was, whatever happened, it was in the past and as Cor had told him before he would never judge Ardyn on what took place before they met. He could only judge him on who he was today. It made the Marshal wonder what Ardyn was holding back. 

“You probably won’t. To be honest, I highly doubt he knows himself. He has stolen a lot of memories in his life, along with the daemons in his head, I guess it was hard for him to distinguish what _ was  _ his own thoughts and feelings and what was someone else's.” Somnus commented with a sigh. 

“Was?” 

“Yes. That was until you and Prom came along. He was a very different person before you. I have thanked you for that before, right? Making him better?” 

“Yes, you git, on my wedding day. Remember?” Cor shot him an evil glare, realising he never punched Somnus in the face for making Ardyn want to cry during that best man speech… he couldn’t hurt Somnus now could he? Not when Somnus was going to sacrifice himself for his brother. (It had nothing to do with the fact Somnus had Gilgamesh and his beck and call; not at all) “Still haven’t forgiven you for that though.” 

“Sorry. Anyway, what is the worst thing I have ever done…” Somnus paused for a second, drumming his fingers against the window frame. 

If Cor was honest, he didn’t think Somnus would give him a straight answer. Not when it was a personal matter such as this. But they had become closer during the age of ruin and it was worth an ask. There was no point keeping secrets anymore, not when you might not be here the following day. 

When the drumming sound stopped Somnus finally replied. “Oh, yes. That’s right... I murdered my son.” 

Cor blinked, not sure if he had heard that right. “You did what?”

Somnus looked down, unable to look the Marshal in the eye. “I killed Morpheus. I didn’t want to do it, but he brutally murdered my daughter, Flora. Purely out of spite towards me. I couldn’t let him hurt anyone else. If you think my mental health was bad when Amelia died… I was in a state of perpetual mourning over the loss of two of my children for over 10 years. That’s the worst thing I have ever done.”

“I am sorry you had to go through that.” Cor said, wanting to just hide in a dark corner for making Somnus remember that. Cor couldn’t even imagine being in Somnus’s position. Ending the life of your child was any parent’s worst nightmare. He felt like a real dick right now. 

“Don’t trouble yourself with it. It happened more than 113 life times ago. Funny thing is though, when Mors was born I did tell his father not to call him anything beginning with the letter ‘M’ and obviously he didn’t listen to me. All Caelum’s named with that letter turned out to be nothing but tyrants or dicks.” 

“It still hurts you though.” 

“A lot of things hurt me, Cor. When you live as long as I have, you learn to accept it. I will admit, saving Ardyn and Noctis, it terrifies me. I don’t know if it will work but I know it is going to be painful, whatever I have to do.” Somnus confessed, and that was when Cor saw fear in the Founder King’s eyes. 

“Somnus, you don’t have to do it, no one will force you.” Cor assured him. It would kill the Marshal if he had to lose Ardyn, not to mention the state Regis would be in if he saw his son’s dead body. At the end of the day, he understood the price of this was too hard to bear for anyone. “You could-” 

“Live a life knowing that I could have possibly saved my brother and grandson? No. That isn’t an option.” 

Cor gave him a weak smile. “That is why you’re the Founder King of Lucis. Ardyn would agree with me on that. You are a kind person, you just need to express it more.” 

“And let people know I have a heart?” Somnus laughed. 

“Ignore whatever Ravus says. He is still angry and he hasn’t taken the time to understand it from your point of view. Lots of people know you have a heart so stop bull shitting.”

“Who knows that?” 

“Ardyn and Prom for starters. Me, Regis, Noctis, Seren, Luna. Your family.” Cor said with determination in his voice. He didn’t like the fact Somnus was putting himself down, not when he was prepared to protect their family with his life. The Founder King really needed to see how important he was to the people around him. Especially to one person in particular. Cor decided to purposely pause and say his name separate to everyone else’s, to make sure Somnus knew how much Gilgamesh cared for him, even if the giant hadn’t said a word about his true feelings towards Somnus yet. “...And Gilgamesh.”

“As you said, family. The only people you should ever let know who you really are.” Somnus nodded.

Cor fought the urge to smack Somnus around the head with how blind he was now being towards the situation and what he was getting at. The ancient King and Shield were hopeless. “That’s a load of bullcrap. Gilgamesh isn’t your family. You trust him with your life. Quite literally.”

“Gilgamesh is different.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yes. He’s my Shield. Like how Regis trusts Clarus with everything. And how you trust Clarus, Wesk and Cid.” 

Cor let out a small groan. He was either crap at playing cupid or Somnus was just dumb. To be fair, the Marshal thought it was a combination of the two. Before Cor lost it and blurted out Gilgamesh’s true feelings, it was Somnus’s turn to ask a question. 

“What about you? What’s the worst thing you have ever done?” 

So much for making the pair of them get together… He knew Somnus was going to ask that question. It was only fair that he did give him an answer. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Cor said. “Letting Prompto down.”

“You have never done that-” 

“Yes I have.” Cor interjected him. “I didn’t notice his eating disorder. I lied to him when I promised not to. I killed someone he asked me not to. And all those things nearly tore my family apart. So yeah, I did. I don’t think he trusts me anymore because of all that.”

Cor shifted his gaze to the floor. He still felt very guilty about everything, and it probably wasn’t ever going away. He did want to make it up to Prom, but he didn’t know how. Cor flinched when he felt Somnus rest a hand on his shoulder. 

“He does trust you Cor. You haven’t let him down because you were there when your son needed you the most. Nothing else matters.” Somnus said with certainty and it put a small smile on the Marshal’s face. 

“Thanks, Som.” 


	9. Year 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a delight to write. Filled to the brim with fluff and goodness XD 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

**Luna, Nyx and Crowe:**

“Careful, Princess. You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that.” Nyx warned, unable to prevent Seren from swinging on his arm. 

“I said I wanted a piggyback uncle Nyx. Not my fault you won’t let me have one.” Seren said with her nose in the air as she continued to swing on the Captain of the Glaives arm.

Nyx looked behind him, where Luna and Crowe were following close behind. He ignored the sniggers from his so called best friend and looked to the future Queen of Lucis for help. Luna was no better. Her face was going pink as she tried to contain her giggles. “Am I allowed to give her a piggyback?” 

“Yes of course.” Luna smiled back. “Seren. Listen. If Nyx wants to put you down at any point you let him.” 

“Yes mummy.” Seren agreed eagerly, dropping from the glaive’s arm, waiting not so patiently for Nyx to give her what she wanted. 

Luna had no idea where Seren got this behaviour from… actually no she did. Her uncle Ravus and uncle Ardyn had displayed a fair share of scenes of entitlement in front of little Seren over the years and she had absorbed it. However, what Luna did not understand was that she never behaved like this in front of Regis. As soon as her father-in-law came into the room, her little star was as sweet as an angel and as good as gold. It made the Oracle wonder if Noctis had displayed a similar pattern of behaviour when he was a child… but thankfully, Regis was no fool to his granddaughter's facade and would always know when she was up to no good. Though Luna was very grateful Seren did behave in Regis’s presence, since he had lost the ability to walk it was preferable that she behaved herself around him. 

Once Seren was secure on Nyx’s back, with Crowe’s help, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. “You ready Princess?” 

“Go, uncle Nyx! Go!” She ordered pointing out in front of them. 

Luna watched as Nyx jogged on ahead and turned her head to face her friend when Crowe started to laugh. 

“He’s a real pushover.” 

“Crowe that isn’t kind.” 

“Tell me I am wrong?”

Luna couldn’t. On the first day she met Nyx, she could tell he had such a big heart. He was bubbly, happy, and she could tell he had a lot of respect for Regis and her extended family. So when Seren started referring to Nyx as ‘uncle Nyx’ Luna was thrilled. Nyx had once confided in her about the loss of his mother and sister and the Oracle was so happy that Nyx felt like he had a family once more. 

“Be that as it may, Crowe when it comes to Seren you fall to your knees too.” Luna smirked. 

“Have you seen your daughter? She is freaking adorable!” Crowe stated, defending her actions. 

“I know. I do feel bad for her though. She doesn’t have anyone her own age to talk too.” Luna admitted, sorrow present in her tone.

Although Luna had Ravus, she was quite alone growing up. All her life she had been told she would ascend as Oracle and that she must fulfill that role when her mother died. Unfortunately that left little room for any playdates or socialising unless it was an official event. So when Noctis came to Tenebrae it was a breath of fresh air. For the first time in her life she was able to be a child and be free and… that was probably the reason why she fell for Noctis. Because he allowed her to be her and not the speaker for the gods, who she had now lost all faith in. 

“Loon, don’t worry about her. She is happy. That is a lot more than can be said for half the people you know when they reflect back on their childhoods.” Crowe said, trying to cheer Luna up. 

“You’re right. I am being selfish.” Luna said, wanting to change the subject. “How are things progressing in Lucis?” 

“Good. Everything is up and running to what it was before the darkness. Cars are running, trade has never been better, and what I have heard, no more reported cases of the scourge. You did it, Loon. You, His Majesty, His Former Majesty and His Grace have protected Eos.” 

Luna placed her hand on her heart as bliss washed over her. Finally. Everything was coming together again. “Good. Now, all we have to do is wait for Noctis.” 

“Gotta say, your husband is sure taking his sweet time getting back here. You sure he is worth all this trouble?” Crowe joked.

“When he does return, I will make sure he understands how frustrating it has been not having him around.” Luna huffed. 

“Y’know, I could always get you a sex toy to help with that.” 

Luna went bright red as she immediately looked away from her Shield.  _ That _ was not what she meant! However, she was unable to string her words into a coherent sentence and she kept tripping over her speech. 

“Only teasing.” Crowe winked. 

Thankfully for Luna, the conversation ended there as Nyx came running back with Seren shouting at the top of her voice. 

“Mummy! Mummy! Uncle Nyx warped!” 

“Oh did you now?” Luna questioned, voice turning stern as she gave him a glare of disapproval. 

“Ooh, you’re in trouble now, Hero.” Crowe sniggered, taking Seren off Nyx’s back. 

Nyx nervously rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly lied through his teeth. “It was an... accident….” 

Luna tutted and held on to Seren’s hand. “I am not cross. But Seren, you are not to tell grandad or grandpa that okay. Because I have a feeling they would find it amusing.” 

“Okay mummy.” Seren promised. “Only if we can see grandad now. I want to give him a hug!” 

“That is a good idea, my little star. I am sure he’ll love that.” Luna smiled warmly.

* * *

**Ardyn and Somnus:**

“Fuck you!” 

Somnus snapped his head towards his older brother who had just randomly burst out into song. The Founder King was pretty offended; for he was the only person in the room with Ardyn, so who else could he be addressing with that unfairly catchy pop song?! 

“Fuck you very, very much!” 

“Stop being a dick!” Somnus shouted at his brother but he was drowned out by the same musical tune. Ardyn’s voice just seemed to get louder and louder with every lyric that burst from his mouth.

“Cause we hate what you do! And we hate your whole crew! So, please don't stay in touch!”

Somnus watched in annoyance as Ardyn bobbed his head from side to side and waved his hands about like he was a conductor in some posh end orchestra. Having enough of Ardyn’s hurtful antics, because Somnus literally hadn’t done anything to annoy him in about 5 months; Somnus picked up the nearest object available to him and threw it directly at Ardyn’s face. 

“FUCK- Ow!” Ardyn gasped in surprise as the china mug smacked him in the forehead. With a growl, he rubbed his head and stared back at Somnus. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” 

“You don’t have the right to be angry here.” Somnus spat back nostrils flaring. “I haven’t done anything to deserve that sung at me!”

Somnus’s anger only heightened when his brother’s angry face turned to confusion, then it transformed to pure amusement. As soon as he heard Ardyn’s obnoxious fits of laughter, Somnus stared daggers at him and went to grab another item off the table. 

“You thought- hold on! You thought I was singing at you?!” Ardyn cackled with glee holding his sides, unable to control the strong waves of laughter that started to make him cry. 

“Who else could you possibly be singing that at? I am not a fool, you twat!” 

“Oh yes, you are!” 

“Fuck you Ardyn.” Somnus gritted his teeth together, standing up ready to leave so he didn’t kill Ardyn in a fit of rage. The Founder King hadn’t felt the urge to murder his older brother in such a long time, and if Ardyn carried on he wouldn’t be able to control-

“Wait! Come back!” Ardyn called out after him, sniggers following every word. “Brother, honestly, it wasn’t directed at you!” 

“Then who was it directed at, the invisible man?!” Somnus roared, turning around. 

He wouldn’t usually be this annoyed with his brother's antics but today had been anything but normal. All the remaining members of the fucking six had randomly woken up by themselves and all the settlements around Cauthess had descended into chaos. So why the fuck did Ardyn think it was accetpable to be laughing or singing that bloody song?! 

Ardyn shook his head trying to disguise his sniggers as coughs. “No. I was singing at Bahamut you idiot. I would never sing that at you.” 

“Oh…” 

Somnus wanted to kick himself. To top off this brilliant day, he had just been rude to Ardyn for no reason at all. He should have just asked him what he was on about rather than overreacting. And Somnus was tired. He was so, so, so bloody tired of everything. He didn’t know if Ardyn’s next set of words made him feel worse or not.

“It’s alright, little brother I forgive you. I do have to say that was a pretty good shot.” Ardyn smiled, going back to rub at the lump that had formed on his head. 

“I shouldn’t have thrown it though. What can I do to make it up to you, because I am sorry.” 

“I know you are. How about… you promise not to do it again?” 

Somnus rolled his eyes. “With the Adagium as my older brother? I don’t think I can keep that promise somehow.” 

“Fair enough.” Ardyn laughed. “Why don’t we play a game of chess, then? To take our minds off it?” 

Somnus gave him a weak smile but refused. “No, thank you. I don’t think my brain could handle the level of thinking that is required for that game.” 

“I’ll take a piece off my side. How about it? Like we did when we were children.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you that annoyed me to no end?” 

“I only did it because you are my baby brother and I love you dearly.” 

Somnus sighed. “10 years ago you would have never said that to my face.” 

Ardyn nodded in agreement. “10 years ago we hadn’t fully made up. I am glad we did. I like being your annoying older brother.” 

Somnus loved it too. If there was one thing Somnus regretted about his time on this planet was not making up with Ardyn sooner. All those wasted years of bickering, bitching, fighting, killing, making each other’s lives a misery… it was all for nothing. Nothing good had ever come of their spats. People had died in the past as a direct result of their fights and all of that could have been avoided if Somnus had spoken out sooner. If he had done and shown Ardyn that he did really care. Because he did. He cared so much and now he only had a year, if that, to be what he should have been to Ardyn for 2000 years. 

“Speaking of being your annoying older brother; would you like to see an amazing piece of literature that is a total rip off of our past?” 

“Why not.” Somnus muttered, going to the table that Ardyn had now vacated too. 

A flash of pink lit up in their faces and a red book appeared in front of them. Somnus read the title out loud. 

“ _ Romulus and Remus _ .” 

“Yep.” Ardyn grinned. “Romulus, which is you by the way, killed his brother Remus, me, and founded the City of Rome, alternatively for us, Insomnia.”

“Let me guess; they quarrelled over ideologies.”

“You are somewhat right. It wasn’t as serious as our quarrel. They both wanted the gods favour and had opposing visions in building Rome. And they were twins. We are certainly not that.”

“Read it out loud to me. I am too tired to keep up with your reading pace.” Somnus ordered, slumping back in his chair. 

“I haven’t read you a story since you were 12!” Ardyn shrieked with joy.

Much to Somnus’s delight, Ardyn didn’t make a song and dance about it. He went straight into reading the book and Somnus was shocked at how strikingly similar their lives and this story was. Ardyn was right, someone had warped their lives and fashioned it into their own tale to sell a pretty decent book. The ancient King knew it was decent because not once did he yawn as Ardyn read from the page. The story also allowed Somnus to reflect on how much of a dick he had been and he was glad that Ardyn hadn’t died and his name hadn't been buried. Forgotten to all who wasn’t present at the time. That would be an unforgivable sin and Somnus would probably die of shock if Ardyn forgave him for that. There were some funny elements to the story too. Somnus was pretty certain their mother wasn’t a wolf, but hey ho, it was an interesting retelling of a tragedy that occurred 2000 years prior. 

“So what do you think, Som?” Ardyn asked, slamming the book shut. 

“I am wondering what the hell Insomnia would have been called if you were King.” 

“Ummm…” Ardyn pondered, tapping his chin. “Never really thought about that….”

Somnus shoved Ardyn’s arm and said. “Don’t. I don’t want to know what ghastly name you would have come up with for my city.”

“I think you’ll find, you two, it’s Regis’s city.” 

Cor’s voice boomed through the room, making Ardyn jump out of his chair in joy. 

“We were merely discussing  _ if, _ my darling.” Ardyn smiled, kissing Cor to greet him. “Although Ardainia has a nice ring to it.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” Cor said flatly. 

“Insomnia is better.” Somnus said with a smug grin on his face. 

“Fine. I agree with you. I like being called an Insomniac.” Ardyn laughed, before gasping in delight and shouting directly in Cor’s ear. “Somnus! Your name is an oxymoron! You are Somnus, living in Insomnia, that means you are an Insomniac! That just doesn’t work!” 

“And you are fucking slow.” Cor muttered out bitterly, covering his ringing ear. “Regis, Regis of all people, figured that one out before you did.”

“I have told you before that 2000 years of life had made him stupid, Cor.” 

“Hey!” 


	10. Year 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! I am so excited for FFXVI!!! Anyone else? XD 
> 
> Sorry had to get that out! Anyway, this is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> And thank you so much for all the support this fic has gotten! Thank you! Thank you! :)

**Ignis, Prompto, Ardyn and Cor:**

“.... rosemary, cumin, red bulb pepper… and red onio- no, shallots.” 

Ignis said with confidence, pushing his sunglasses further up his face. His words were met with complete silence. Not even Cor or Prompto said a word. Since he couldn’t see his soon to be father-in-law’s reaction, he had no idea if he had listed all fifteen items correctly. For all he knew Ardyn’s face could have dropped in astonishment or he could have developed a smug grin on his face where he had yet again failed at this game. He was at a complete loss of which one it was until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his torso, followed by the cheery voice of his fiance.

“You did it babe! You got all 15 right!”

Ignis smirked back, draping one arm around Prom’s waist. “Thank you, sweetheart. Seems the rest of my senses have been enhanced since losing my sight.” 

“I think you cheated.” Ardyn’s irritated and bitter tone made itself known to him. 

“No, dad, he didn’t. You are just a sore loser.” 

“Yeah, Ass Hat. Stop being a dick.” The Marshal snapped before his voice turned softer. “Well done Ignis.” 

“Thank you, Cor.” 

“Now, Ardyn, you can quit your boasting over cooking recipes.” 

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Ardyn walking away from their group muttering something under his breath in an annoyed and childlike tone. It was rather enjoyable to be fair, hearing the Adagium have a mini temper tantrum because he couldn’t get his own way. Then hearing the Marshal of the Crownsguard scolding him for his behaviour was the cherry on top. 

“Ignore dad. He’s only showing off.” Prom said, taking hold of his hand. “And did I say I was proud of you Iggy? Cause I am!” 

Ignis smiled back and squeezed his fiance’s hand. Ignis loved how coarse Prom’s fingers were from years of shooting. It only proved Prom’s status as a fighter and survivor of this darkness that didn’t seem to want to end. Yet the palms of his hands were so gentle and smooth. That showed his caring and loving nature. Ignis brought the hand to his lips and kissed him gently. He was so glad that Prompto had remained a part of his life for so long. 

“I am proud of you too sweetheart.” 

Ignis could tell that Prompto was blushing madly at his words. Prom always did when he received a compliment, especially from him.

“Hey, I am not the one who can take on daemons blind!”

“You are the one who can protect yourselves and others. That is why I am proud because you do what is right.”

Ignis felt a light tap to his arm and a small kiss on the lips. “I love you, Iggy.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Ignis murmured, wanting to kiss his fiance again, but this time a little harder. 

However, he could still vividly hear Ardyn and Cor in the background. Ignis thought that they were a good few metres away from them but he didn’t think they would appreciate him kissing Prom passionately in front of them. Prompto would not appreciate that either. Instead, he went back to holding his hand and changing the conversation to that of the future. What life would be like when all of this was finally over and the dawn came back. Would it be one filled with love and gratitude? Would it be one bright and colourful as people celebrate the return of the dawn and society as they knew it? Or would it be of mourning? Ignis thought it may remain that way for a while, especially since Noct and Ardyn- Prompto and Ignis avoided that conversation, especially with Cor in the room. For the Marshal had not been coping well with that thought as of late. Prompto didn’t like it either, but his fiance had accepted the fates and had prepared himself for it. The return of Noctis was nigh and unfortunately, the battle of Kings would begin- 

Again, they weren’t going to discuss it. It was too painful. 

They spoke of sweeter things, like their upcoming wedding, which was going to be a quiet affair so Noctis and Ardyn could witness it. They spoke of the life they would build together. Where they would live. What their jobs would be in the years to come. Ignis thought he would train the next prodigy so little Seren could have an advisor and Prompto’s passion for photography could be a beneficial career to get into, especially when the dawn came back. Everyone was going to want to witness the dawn for the first time over and over again, and Ignis had no doubt his fiance would take the most breathtaking picture. He always did. 

They continued to talk when Ignis felt Prom’s hand begin to sweat. That meant one of two things. Either Ardyn was making a mushy face at him or Prompto was preparing to say something. Ignis’s money was on the latter. 

“Sweetheart, are you quite alright? Is there something you wish to tell me?” 

“Ummm… yeah actually… well it is more of an ask.” Prompto said in a quieter voice. That meant Prom did not want his parents hearing him. 

“Go on.” Ignis whispered back. 

“I was thinking… after all of this… if....” Prompto trailed off, unable to say the words. 

“If what?” Ignis asked quietly, encouragement brightening up his voice. 

“It’s... you don’t have to say yes.” 

“I won’t know what I am saying yes to if you don’t say.” 

“True.” Prom mumbled. Ignis could hear Prompto scraping his nails against the back of his neck. Oh, his poor sweetheart… so stressed and over what? “... I was wondering if… after we get married and our lives are sorted out… that we could think about… having a kid… You can say no. We don’t have to.”

Ignis’s heart skipped a beat. 

Prompto wanted children? They had never spoken about the possibility of children before, so Ignis assumed that Prom didn’t want any. Ignis would have been fine with that. As long as they got to live a happy life together, with their friends and what remained of their family, Ignis didn’t mind. But to know that Prom also wanted the same dream he did…. Words could not express his love for this man in front of him! Nor would they ever be able to. 

Ignis gently placed his hand on the back of Prom’s sweaty neck and touched their foreheads together. “I love that idea.” 

“You do?!” 

Ignis smiled. “With all my heart.” 

“Oh Iggy…” Prompto cried, wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you, my sweetheart. Thank you.” Ignis smiled, giving him a warm embrace. 

The thought of not only being married to Prompto but having a child as well… it would be the best thing that ever happened. 

Ignis heard movement and the pair stopped hugging. When he heard the panicked voice of Ardyn, Ignis’s heart shattered. _ Oh no… _

“What’s wrong? Prom why are you crying?” 

“Dad I am fine. We're fine. Don’t worry.” 

“We are Ardyn. I promise.” Ignis said, guilt curling in his chest. 

For the first time in a long time, Ignis hadn’t been able to control his facial expression, and he knew that because Ardyn still didn’t believe that there was nothing wrong. He could sense the man’s hard stare on him. 

“You two shouldn’t lie to me.” 

“If they don’t want to say don’t make them.” Cor said, seemingly backing them up. However, Ignis could hear the hurt in his voice. The Marshal’s insecurities had grown over these long years and now Ignis thought he was adding to them. 

It wasn’t Ignis who spoke though, to ease their worries; it was Prompto. 

“We are thinking about adopting when all of this is over.” 

Ignis held back a sympathetic sigh as he heard Ardyn gasp in a mixture of delight and pain. Ignis could tell that Ardyn was about to put on a massive show. Expressing how proud and excited he was for them and pretended that there wasn’t a massive issue with their decision. Because unfortunately, Ardyn wouldn’t be here to meet the potential child they wanted to adopt. Ignis couldn’t have his fiance’s father keep all that hurt in. 

The advisor cleared his throat and faced Ardyn. “And, if it does happen, I would like to somehow have a variant of your name for theirs, Ardyn.”

Ignis tensed up hearing both Ardyn and Prompto burst into tears. He could tell they were tears of joy by the short gasps and Ardyn muttering out words like: ‘you don’t have to’ and ‘I am sorry for crying’ and how he loved and adored them both and how much he was going to miss them when he wasn’t around anymore. 

In a teary voice Prom responded. “Of course we do, dad! We are 100% doing what Ignis said!” 

Ignis heard Prompto get up to give Ardyn a massive hug. However, the only person he hadn’t heard respond was Cor. The Marshal had been so quiet, Ignis couldn’t even work out where he was. He hoped he hadn’t caused him any upset. This gesture was meant to be a credit to Ardyn and a promise he would never be forgotten by the people he loved the most. Ignis only wished the Marshal saw it that way. 

“My Marshal.” Ardyn’s happy yet distorted voice bled through allowing Ignis to have a rough idea where Cor was now. “Are you alright with that?” 

There was a pause and it was too long for Ignis’s liking. 

In an almost whisper Cor replied. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“What do you mean by that- Dad! Dad, where are you going?!” 

“Getting Somnus! I can’t- I just can’t!” 

_ What the devil was going on? _

* * *

**Regis, Ardyn and Seren:**

Regis smiled, watching over his granddaughter's shoulder as she sat on the floor with Ardyn and a massive piece of paper in front of them and many, many pens and pencils. He had just woken up from a much-needed nap, only to find the pair of them had come and invaded his private living space. He didn’t mind. He never did when it came to his angel of a granddaughter. He settled down on his sofa - which was a thousand times more comfortable than his wheelchair - and listened to the pair’s conversation, while Ardyn drew a massive tree on the huge sheet of white paper.

“Now, this is you at the bottom-”

“Why am I at the bottom?” Seren questioned, as curious as ever. “Why can’t I be at the top?”

“Because, little one, that is not how a family tree works. You are the last of both the Caelum and the Fleuret family line, so you go here.” Ardyn said, pointing to the trunk at the bottom of the page. “Anyway, as I was saying this is you, and then as we go up the tree it splits into two branches. Here we have mummy, and on the other side, we have daddy. This way you clearly see that you come from two separate houses.” 

Regis gave Seren a look of sympathy. She really shouldn’t have asked Ardyn to try and explain their family tree and history to her; he was going to prattle on and on for ages. She would have been better off asking Somnus or Ravus. Both of them would have got to the point and she could go and venture off around the Citadel for the rest of the day. But no… she sealed her fate and asked the history buff about their family. Regis seriously hoped Seren learnt a lesson from this, Regis certainly had when he was her age. However, he couldn’t sit by and watch as his grandchild grew bored, he thought he would be a loving grandparent and spare her the trouble.

“Uncle, keep it short and sweet, would you?” 

“Grandad!” Seren gasped, rising to her feet. She jumped up on the sofa next to him and wrapped him up in a hug. 

“Hello, my darling.” Regis greeted her with returning the hug, looking directly at his uncle who was still sat on the floor. “I see you two let yourselves in.”

“I didn’t think you would wake up.” Ardyn admitted giving him a toothy grin. 

Regis yawned. “I don’t mind. Tell me then, darling, what is uncle Ardyn forcing you to do?”

“We are making a family tree! You’re on it see.” Seren said, pointing down at the paper. 

Regis did as he was told and shifted his gaze to where Seren was pointing at. He was right above Noctis and next to Aulea. Seeing his wife’s and son’s name was bittersweet to say the least. He was used to it now though. The pain of not having them had lessened somewhat. However, he couldn’t help shift his gaze further up to his own mother’s and father’s names. He felt cold reading them. One he had never met and the other he wished he hadn’t. He wondered what life would be like if it was the other way around sometimes; if Juno had lived where Mors had died. His childhood would certainly be happier. Although… would Cor have gotten into the Crownsguard? Mors didn’t care about anything, so everything - including guard and glaive recruitment - went to shit. If his mother was alive and Somnus was ruling Lucis until Regis came of age, would his grandfather have let Cor join? Probably not. He guessed there was always a silver lining to an awful situation. Not wanting to think about his parents anymore, he looked across the paper and saw Queen Sylva’s name. That name made him feel so guilty. Her name had the same effect on him like Aera’s did on Somnus. Maybe he should stop looking at it all together-

“Do you like it grandad?! We have spent all morning on it!” Seren beamed, now standing next to her and their uncle’s work of art. 

“Yes, of course, I do.” Regis said, stretching the truth. He may not like how it made him feel but his granddaughter had made it so he had to like it. “I love it. Very well done to the both of you.” 

“Why thank you, Reggie.” Ardyn said, giving him a knowing look. “Now, Serie, do we have any questions on your family history?” 

“Yeah. What was your dad like, grandad?” 

Regis burst out laughing. Just his luck. Nevermind, he knew he wasn’t going to escape that question. Seren was too curious for her own good. In that sense, she was very much like Ardyn, but less in your face. Regis loved both of them regardless. He told Seren to come and sit next to him and only when she was comfortable did he start talking about Mors. 

“He… was a rather angry man. Ardyn do you think that is fair to say?” Regis asked, glancing at Seren and then back to Ardyn to tell him to water it down. She didn’t need to know everything. Just enough that would satisfy her curiosity. 

Ardyn nodded. “Very snappy. He didn’t like me.”

“That’s mean.” Seren said, face scrunched up. Apparently she didn’t like him either. 

Regis wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. “It is mean. He was nothing like me, daddy, uncle Ardyn or grandpa. All you need to know is that he was King once and made mistakes. Alright?” 

“Does talking about him upset you grandad?” 

“Not exactly.” 

Seren narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s not a no.” 

Again, Regis couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Seren sometimes surprised him with how switched on and tuned in to people’s emotions she could be. Again, Regis saw no reason to lie to her. When he thought about it; it was true that thinking about Mors did upset him but not for the reason Ardyn or Somnus might think. It upset him, not because he had been a crap father, but because for at least a few years of Regis’s life Mors was a good father. He tried to see him for as much as he could and tuck him in bed every night, until he got to about five or six and it seemed all his parental instincts had been turned off and they never came back. The love Regis had for him faded and now he could hardly remember a time where Mors was nice to him.  _ That is what age does to you. _ Regis thought to himself, shaking his head, deciding to answer her question. 

“Yes, it does. But you know what, I have you, grandpa, uncle ardyn. I don’t need to get myself upset thinking about him. Because you are the most important person to me now.” 

“And you and mummy are mine!” Seren proclaimed. 

“Thank you, darling. I love you.”

“Love you too, grandad.” 

Regis suddenly shivered. 

The air had gone cold. Dread seeped into his stomach. Something was off. 

Ardyn hadn’t said a word in ages. 

Knowing something was terribly wrong, Regis gripped Seren tighter than before and slowly turned his head to face his uncle.

The King’s eyes widened upon seeing Ardyn spaced out, eyes glowing yellow, and scourge gushing out of his nose like a tap. His uncle’s hair was on edge and he was slightly shaking, holding himself still sitting on the floor. 

Regis knew all the signs. His uncle had turned and he was about to lose it. 

His breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t protect himself and Seren, he couldn’t even bloody walk let alone get out a weapon and defend his grandchild against the might of the Adagium! All Regis could do was shield his granddaughter's eyes and hush her gently, keeping his eyes locked on to Ardyn. His eyes began to sting with how hard he was staring at Ardyn. The old King was looking at him in fear and he knew if he made a sound he would get the daemons attention. He couldn’t have that. All he and Seren could do was not make any sounds or any sudden movements-

“Grandad! I wanna see!” Seren complained, pushing his hands away from her face. 

“No! Seren!” Regis said loudly, sitting as far forward as his fragile body would allow him to and shoved her behind him. He wouldn’t let Ardyn hurt Seren. Even if it cost him his own life he couldn’t let it happen! 

“It’s only uncle Ardyn.”

“Be quiet!” Regis snapped, his heart racing, trying to think up any way to get Seren out of this room, and keep Ardyn occupied. 

Ardyn’s head suddenly snapped up to stare at him and Regis gulped, keeping eye contact. It worked for Cor so he bloody well hoped it would work for him and Seren. In a stern voice, Regis said: 

“Ardyn? Ardyn can you hear me?” 

He was met with only a stare. A cold one. 

“Grandad what's wrong with uncle Ardyn?” Seren asked, Regis could hear her voice straining. She was scared. She had every right to be. Regis was terrified too. 

“It’s alright, Seren.” Regis said gently, making sure she remained behind him on the chair before trying to get through to Ardyn again. “Ardyn? Ardyn I said can you-”

“Noctis.” Ardyn said breathlessly over him. 

“What?” 

“Noctis.” Ardyn repeated, tears rolling down his face. “He’s awake.” 


End file.
